Mi Amado Rival
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Un importante torneo se realizará entre los aspirantes a caballero de la Isla Andrómeda y la Helada Siberia. Lo cual será la ocasión perfecta para que dos amigos deban re-encontrarse, aun cuando sea en el campo de batalla.  Hyoga & Shun
1. Chapter 1

Mi Amado Rival Capítulo 01 Un rostro conocido

La propuesta estaba hecha y ambos aceptamos.

Esas fueron las palabras con las que culminaría el discurso de mi maestro, en el cual nos informaba, de la pronta llegada de extranjeros aspirantes a caballeros de bronce. Estábamos al mismo nivel, o al menos eso se suponía. Un caballero de plata como mi maestro y él mismo, aceptaron la idea de realizar un torneo y medir fuerzas entre los aspirantes. El espíritu de competencia podía hacer crecer el cosmos infinitamente... o al menos eso decían. Yo no estaba muy interesado en combatir, pero no tenía otra opción.

Mi maestro, era Albiore de Cefeo, caballero de Plata protector de la Diosa Athena. Nos avisó unas cuantas semanas antes de que llegasen los extranjeros. Ellos venían desde Siberia y según decían, eran muy fuertes, por lo cual nos hicieron entrenar mas duramente de lo común.

Odio batallar, eso a los Dioses les ha de constar. No le hallo sentido a la lucha, mas este es el destino que me ha tocado vivir, y al que me tengo que acostumbrar si quiero regresar con mi hermano. Peleamos por una causa: conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda. Y queremos conseguir esa armadura por otra causa: proteger a Athena y mantener la paz en el mundo. Y es eso precisamente lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo buscamos la paz a través de la violencia?, ¿de la sangre y los combates?...

De cualquier forma, Ikki, mi hermano, me hizo prometerle que volvería con vida y con la armadura de Andrómeda y yo cumpliré con esa promesa, así como espero el logre cumplir con la suya y regrese de aquel lugar tan horrible al que ha ido para salvarme a mí. Y eso es una razón de peso que mas de una vez me ha hecho bajar la cabeza y ver como caen mis lágrimas en el piso, conseguir la armadura de Andrómeda es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Y lo haré.

Por esa razón he estado entrenando aún mas últimamente, mas no sé qué pasará a la hora de comenzar el torneo, pocas veces he salido victorioso de los combates, pues mi propio conflicto interior no me deja concentrarme en la lucha. Me he ganando unas cuantos golpes y reprimendas por esta razón, sin mencionar las burlas de algunos compañeros que entrenan junto a mí. Y que se ríen cuando me ven caer. Todos, todos lo hacen.

Menos June...

Cuando he necesitado una mano, la suya ha estado ahí. Y por eso le estaré siempre, eternamente agradecido. Ella es mi amiga, y eso vale muchísimo para mí.

¡Levántate y pelea! – Me grita Leda, al verme tirado en el piso, titubeando demasiado con poderme levantar, haciendo demasiado esfuerzo. - ¡Hazlo! – Dice mientras lanza una pata muy bien acertada en mi estómago, la cual hace elevarme en el aire y caer de nuevo en el suelo.

Pero es a momentos como este al que me refería...

Shun... ¡Levántate y pelea!. – Podía estarme diciendo lo mismo, mas no sonaba igual. A pesar de que June tampoco lo decía sino que lo ordenaba, entendía muy bien la intención con la que lo hacía. Ella quería verme ganar. Ella quería que yo fuese el caballero de Andrómeda porque ella conocía quien era yo y me apreciaba así. Ella... es quien me ha ayudado a mantener el ánimo en estos años de entrenamiento.

Ahhh... veo que al fin te pones de pie. –

El tono de Leda, siempre tan despectivo. Es un caballero muy fuerte, pero a veces siento que subestima a su enemigo, es muy ego centrista.

Al menos has progresado algo Shun, lástima que saber pararse no sea lo suficiente como para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda. ¡JAAAAAAA...! – Lanzó un grito acelerando hacia mí tomando impulso con su puño pero... - ¡Uhh...!

Se calló.

Lo había dejado sin aire al yo adelantarme y golpear su estómago. Cayó al piso tratando de recuperar el oxígeno. Admito que por un momento consideré el hecho de golpearlo allí en el suelo, como él solía hacerlo conmigo, pero es a esto lo que yo mismo me refiero, quiero buscar la paz, no a través de la violencia.

¡No... no te...vayas Shun!. ¡Esto... aún no ha terminado!... – Lo oigo decir entre jadeos en el suelo. Pero no le presto atención y continuo caminando en dirección inversa.

¿Estás seguro?

¡Claro que... URGHH!... – Fue allí cuando sintió que no había sido un solo golpe, sino unos cuantos los que le habían tocado y ahora después de unos segundos los sentía. Algunos golpes eran así, al menos así lo explicaba mi maestro.

No se levantó ni dijo nada más después de eso, aunque no llegase a estar inconsciente si estaba derrotado. Caminé hacia June con una sonrisa en el rostro al fin orgulloso de haber ganado, creo... que hasta podría jurar que ella también sonreía bajo esa máscara, con la que buscaba ocultar su feminidad.

Bien hecho. Shun... –

Me dijo ella una vez que me había acercado.

Iba a agradecerle y a comentarle lo importante que habían sido sus palabras para mí cuando había estado en batalla, pero la voz de mi maestro interrumpió el momento y yo simplemente callé.

Acompáñenme a recibir a los extranjeros. Cristal y sus caballeros, ya han llegado a la isla de Andrómeda. –

Eso hizo que de momento se me olvidase todo y mi mente se quedase en blanco. No sabía si emocionarme o entristecerme, mas igual la curiosidad y las normas de cortesía que tenía inculcadas me hicieron ir a recibir a los extranjeros.

Al llegar a la orilla pude observar como el barco anclaba en lo que podría llamarse el puerto de la isla. Un aire frío pasó por mi mejilla como si hubiesen traído a la misma Siberia en ese barco cuando a través de una escalera improvisada los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar. Eran chicos bastante distintos la verdad, al igual que nosotros que éramos mixtos y enviados de distintas fundaciones para entrenar para caballeros. Algunos de tez mas oscura que otros, cabellos y ojos de distintos colores. Fue cuando vi a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que me recordó que uno de mis compañeros en la fundación Kido, había sido enviado para Siberia. Y era él precisamente.

Mas no podía recordar con exactitud su nombre. Si bien aún somos jóvenes, antes cuando nos separábamos, lo éramos aún más, éramos niños. No habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Finalmente un caballero de cabellos grisáceos vestido con una armadura brillante como el mismo hielo y por debajo ropas de color azul se bajó de la embarcación, con la elegancia y porte de un caballero de su rango. Mi maestro, no vestido con su armadura sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos a su encuentro.

Bienvenidos a la isla de Andrómeda. – Dijo sin mucho escándalo para todos, para luego dedicar algunas palabras específicamente para el caballero. – No sabía que llegarían hoy Cristal, sino, me habría encargado de haberles dado una mucho mejor bienvenida.

Igualmente sonrió y habló ahora en general, para con todos los chicos aspirantes y para el mismo caballero Cristal.

¡Que pasen una feliz estadía en la isla de Andrómeda!. Espero que mientras estén aquí no solo se dediquen a entrenar y a medir sus fuerzas, sino que también puedan pasar un buen rato y compartir con los demás chicos, estoy muy seguro que habrán cosas muy interesantes que contar. – Volteó quedando de medio lado entre los muchachos siberianos y nosotros. - ¡Y esto va para todos!. ¡Que la pasen bien!.

Ese es mi maestro. Un hombre talvez demasiado sencillo, pero con un carisma y una calidez únicas. No hace falta que diga gran discurso para meterse a la gente en el bolsillo.

Por un momento me volteo a ver a aquel chico de cabellos dorados y aunque trató de disimularlo me di cuenta que él y un amigo a su lado de cabellos verdes me estaban observando. Talvez él también se había acordado de mí y ahora se lo comentaba, quien sabe. Talvez el tuviese mejor memoria que yo y recordase mi nombre.

Quien sabe como sería él.

De cualquier forma esa tarde no hablamos. Cuesta un poco romper el hielo al principio y creo que tanto para los chicos de la isla como los de Siberia, nos representaba un gran esfuerzo tratar de socializar con los otros chicos. Al menos que fuese hablar de combates y técnicas, como ya para la noche algunos compañeros míos habría logrado empezar a entablar conversación con otros.

Mas yo no... la verdad es que era bastante tímido.

Talvez las condiciones estaban dadas esa noche del primer día de bienvenida, una fogata en el centro de un círculo (o cuadrado) formado por troncos en los que nos sentamos. El sonido de las olas quebrándose muy cerca y el del fuego consumiendo las ramas que habían servido para encenderlo.

June estaba sentada a mi lado charlando conmigo. La verdad yo sé que no se iba de allí solo por no dejarme solo, para ella no era muy difícil entablar conversaciones y hacer amigos, a pesar de ser seria en el entrenamiento era también una persona muy cálida y amistosa. Mi maestro Albiore parecía charlar con un amigo de toda la vida, con el maestro Cristal. Ellos obviamente no eran recién conocidos, talvez se hubiesen visto durante los entrenamientos en el santuario, talvez porque ambos eran caballeros de plata.

Leda y Spika, mis compañeros, charlaban junto al chico de cabellos verdes que había visto al lado del muchacho de la fundación. Pero él no estaba con ellos... él estaba...

Él estaba observándome en silencio, del otro lado de la fogata. No lo había visto. Cuando observó que mi mirada le devolvía la suya volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, talvez algo avergonzado. Y aún con ese sentimiento a flor de piel volteó y me observó con un solo ojo, algo cohibido aún, como si me estuviese pidiendo permiso para observarme.

Eso me hizo gracia, la verdad se veía algo... ¿gracioso?.

Lo que sé es que yo no le quité la mirada de encima y eso pareció darle confianza para terminar de voltear y devolverme la mirada sonriendo. Ahora fue a mí quien por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa me hizo cohibir y mojé mis labios tratando de colocar un gesto serio en mi cara, él pareció tratar de hacer lo mismo sin romper el contacto visual. El fuego entre nosotros dos le daba un color a su piel bastante bronceada e interesante. Lo vi titubear a un lado de su boca, tratando de aguantar la risa. Eso me dio cuerda a mí quien también traté de contenerla apretando los labios. Pero a medida que se hacía mas obvio nuestro intento por contener la risa, también se hacía mas difícil el retenerla. Hasta que finalmente el pareció rendirse y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, la verdad era que tenía una sonrisa muy...

¡Shun!. ¿No me estás prestando atención?. –

La voz un poco mas alta de June, me hizo volver a escucharla y romper el contacto de vista con el chico de cabellos rubios.

Oh... oh, perdóname June, creo... creo que me quedé... distraído observando... el fuego. – No sé por qué le mentí de esa manera y sin pensarlo, pero le mentí. Ella me veía a través de su máscara tan inexpresiva. Me observó unos instantes en silencio antes de suspirar. – Prométeme que no te vas a dejar ganar mañana en el torneo. –

Apreté un poco los ojos, la verdad es que podía prometerlo pero... no estaba seguro de si podría cumplirlo, no me consideraba tan fuerte, June decía que eso era lo que me hacía perder, mi predisposición a la lucha, mi falta de esperanza, el subestimarme tanto. Sin embargo se me hacía muy difícil... volteé mis ojos de nuevo hacia el frente para ver tras la fogata, pero él ya no estaba ahí, el chico de cabellos amarillos, ojos azules y piel tostada a la luz del fuego, ya no se encontraba frente a mí.

Prométemelo Shun. – Repitió June, sacándome una vez mas de mi embelesamiento.

Suspiré.

Lo prometo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

**Un chico muy noble.**

No llevamos ni un día aquí, pero parece que no hay tiempo que perder, esta misma mañana nos han hecho levantarnos temprano y asistir todos a una reunión hecha por los maestros, donde al parecer se definirían unas cuantas cosas del torneo. Una vez que todos estuvimos despiertos, nos condujeron al lugar donde había sido la fogata la noche anterior, esta vez, podía encontrarse allí una mesa larga y rectangular en donde se encontraban encima dos cajas no demasiado grandes. Detrás de la mesa, mi maestro Cristal y el Maestro de la isla se encontraban observando, hasta que finalmente llegamos todos.

Bien... – fue mi maestro quien tomó la palabra. – Ahora que están todos despiertos es hora de aclarar ciertos puntos, sugerencias y reglas sobre el torneo. Debemos recordar que este no es un torneo normal, sino un torneo donde combatirán aspirantes a caballeros. Y los caballeros tienen ciertas normas que cumplir. Por esa razón... – Levantó el dedo índice. – Uno, la reglas son para todos. Dos, pelearán como caballeros, no queremos golpes bajos ni trucos sucios, tanto el maestro Albiore como yo, y como cualquier caballero de Athena que se respete no recompensamos esta clase de actos. Tres, en este torneo no se definirá quienes serán los respectivos caballero de Andrómeda y Cisne, mas esperamos que esta experiencia sirva para motivar su espíritu como guerreros. Y por último... – Tomó una de las cajas y la sostuvo con las dos manos inclinándola un poco, permitiéndonos observar que por la tapa de la caja se encontraba un pequeño orificio. – Cada uno de ustedes tomará un papel en el cual encontrarán el nombre de su contrincante es algo totalmente al azar.

Desde ya, esto pareció ponernos a todos en suspenso. Talvez aún no conocíamos el poder de los demás caballeros, pero la curiosidad de saber con quien combatiríamos era muy grande, no parecía lo mismo combatir contra un chico alto y muy macizo, a hacerlo con un chico pequeño y delgado.

Los patrocinantes cedemos la selección a nuestros visitantes. – Comentó el caballero Albiore, el maestro de los aspirantes de la isla. – Después de todo, al introducir su mano en la caja tomarán el nombre de algún aspirante de la isla de Andrómeda. ¡Adelante!.

Ese "¡Adelante!", tan lleno de energía hizo temblar a mas de uno.

¡Hyoga!... –

Me llamó mi maestro haciéndome voltear en el acto.

Ven y saca un nombre... –

Habló cediéndome el primer turno. Estando yo indeciso de querer ser el primero, pero de cualquier forma traté de caminar con convicción hasta la caja e introduje mi mano en ella. Saqué un papelito y se lo entregué a mi maestro, quien se encargó de leerlo en voz alta.

¡Spika!.

Volteé buscando entre los conocidos la cara del que sería mi contrincante, los chicos parecieron moverse dando paso al chico, una vez que estuvo en frente pude observarlo haciendo un asentimiento, en señal de que había escuchado y aceptaba. Era un chico pequeño y de cabellos azules, una apariencia nada atemorizante, mas no debía subestimar a mi rival.

Bien Hyoga. – Comentó mi maestro y pude irme hacia atrás de nuevo. - ¡Yamil!, es tu turno.

Un chico de cabellos rojizos, compañero mío de entrenamiento, mas no tan cercano amigo como Isaack y yo se hizo paso entre nosotros y tomó otro papel.

¡Shun!. – Leyó en voz alta mi maestro y volvieron todos a darle paso al muchacho.

Ese era el nombre del chico que estuve viendo la noche anterior tras la fogata... Shun.

Como no recordarlo, Centelleo en Japonés es su nombre. Debí haberme acordado por ahí, ahora que lo escuchaba hasta me parecía recordar la voz de su hermano llamándole la atención constantemente cuando éramos mas chicos. Mi memoria comenzaba a atar cabos. Yamil estuvo serio frente a los maestros pero al volver al grupo junto con nosotros pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ahora estaba mas confiado.

Isaack. – Le llamó mi maestro.

¡Leda!. – Fue el nombre de quien le tocó.

El chico que salió era de su tamaño, un poco mas alto que yo y de cabellos magenta. Ambos mi compañero y su contrincante hicieron un asentimiento y volvieron a sus puestos.

No duró demasiado tiempo, no éramos tantos, muchos aspirantes habían desistido al duro entrenamiento. Y supuse que con los que lo hacían acá en la isla había pasado lo mismo, entrenar para caballero no es sencillo.

Se mencionaron unos cuantos nombres más, se sacó también al azar el orden de las batallas (esta vez fueron los de la isla quienes sacaron los papeles de la otra caja con los números). Y los maestros recordaron unas cuantas normas y sugerencias más. Como siempre.

Después de esto nos dejaron irnos, el torneo comenzaría al día siguiente. Mi batalla era la tercera, la primera era la de Yamil, no sabía porque pero tenía curiosidad de ver a aquel chico de la noche anterior pelear, si aún había mantenido el entrenamiento era porque ya no era el niño sobreprotegido que fue en la infancia. Sería triste verlo perder, mas igual estaba del lado de la competencia y ya en otras oportunidades me habría tocado luchar contra compañeros, era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse y yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Solo tenía intriga por ver como era su modo de combatir pues aún no podía verlo en un campo de batalla.

Y esa tarde, me pareció que Dios mismo había escuchado mi pensamiento...

¡Toma!. ¡Toma esto!. –

Observé tras algunos arbustos como el caballero de cabellos magenta contra el cual pelearía Isaack, Leda creo que se llama, golpeaba salvajemente en el rostro, en el pecho y en el abdomen al chico de cabellos verdes, a Shun, ambos estaban solos en la orilla cerca del mar.

La verdad me sorprendiste con los golpes la última vez, no esperaba eso de alguien como tú, pero ya mismo te demostraré y te dejaré bien claro quien es el ganador entre nuestra pelea. – Comentaba mientras golpeaba al chico sin parar.

Pero era extraño... Shun parecía ni siquiera hacer el intento por defenderse.

Un golpe fuerte y en seco lo hizo volar por los aires y caer al suelo boca abajo.

¿Ya lo ves Shun? – comentaba Leda. – Aquella vez me dejé tomar desprevenido, pero ya no más, te demostraré que yo seré el caballero de Andrómeda y el ganador del torneo. – Se acercó hasta Shun quien trataba de levantarse y lo haló de los cabellos para verle el rostro desde arriba. – Eres un inútil que no sabe pelear... no sé con que agallas te atreves a intentar ganar la armadura, no sabes combatir, ni tienes un motivo. ¡No sirves de nada!. – Le tiró de nuevo la cabeza contra la arena. Se incorporó y le pateó en el estómago. - ¡La gente como tú me hace molestar demasiado!. – Comentó mientras seguía pateándole en el suelo. - ¡La última vez me humillaste derrotándome frente a June y te creíste demasiado ¿verdad?. – Le pateó con fuerza, Shun soltó un gemido casi sin aire. - ¿Pero ahora quien es el que queda mal en esta pelea, ah?. ¡Dímelo!. – Tomó impulso con la pierna para darle una patada aún mas intensa, cuando sintió el fuerte poder que lo elevó y empujó hasta el agua.

Cuando salió a la superficie, me buscó con la mirada.

¿Quién fue? –

Dijo altanero, mas no le respondí, ya yo me encontraba tratando de ayudar a levantar a Shun.

¿Te encuentras bien?. –

La verdad es que lo dudaba mucho, pues tenía un hilo de sangre cayéndole por la boca, y mostraba faltarle el aire, sus ojos parecían flaquear algo tristes posados sobre mis ojos y carecía de aliento para poder hablar.

No, tranquilo, no digas nada Shun... ya no te hará mas daño. –

En eso, Leda salía del agua.

¡¿Quién te crees para atacarme sin avisar?. ¡¿Qué clase de caballero piensas ser si...?

¿Quién te crees tú para atacarlo mientras está en el piso?. Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón. –

¡Es distinto!. El no merece compasión alguna. No más míralo... – lo señaló y observé como él trataba de levantarse. – No más mira que débil es, solo me hace sentir vergüenza, ¡es demasiado sensible e inmaduro, es incapaz de dejar sus emociones a un lado y pelear de una buena vez!. En una pelea de verdad su enemigo no tendría compasión y acabaría con su vida de una buena vez.

Pero éste no es un combate de verdad ¿o si? – pregunté.

A lo que un Leda alterado titubeó en responderme de una vez.

Pues... si... o no, no lo es, ¡pero un enemigo de verdad lo...!

Él no es tu enemigo. – Comenté ayudando a terminar de incorporarse a Shun. – Y creo él es el único que ha comprendido eso hasta los momentos.

¿Cómo?

Si él es quien se encuentra tirado acá en el suelo, es porque no ha querido luchar contra ti. No ha hecho el mínimo intento por atacarte...

Es un cobarde...

No... es una persona muy noble. – Le dije colocando el brazo de Shun en mi hombro.

Leda le observó unos instantes con los dientes y los puños apretados.

¡Si tanto lo defiendes!. ¡Ven y combate en su lugar!.

Observé al chico de cabellos magentas unos instantes, él me veía retador. La verdad es que no suelo ser de los que juzga a las personas y muchos menos por la primera impresión, pero a este chico no había modo de ya no tenerlo vetado.

¡Espera Hyoga!. – Escuché una voz. Era la de mi amigo, Isaack al parecer él también había presenciado la escena. – Yo seré quien combata con él... – Comentó colocándose frente a mí, observando a Leda, quien nos veía furioso.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio en el que ambos Leda e Isaack parecían observarse con profunda molestia, pasaron algunos instantes antes de que el chico de cabello rosado actuase. Pareció tomo aire, relajar los músculos de sus hombros y para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

No tiene caso, combatir con ustedes ahorita, muchos menos contigo. – Comentó hablándonos a todos pero especialmente a Isaack. – Tú serás el primero que caiga contra mí en el torneo. – dijo señalando a Isaack. – Hasta entonces, entrena mucho y nos vemos el día del combate...

Sin decir más se retiró, Isaack y yo le seguimos con la mirada unos instantes hasta que estuvo lejos. Ni él ni yo soportábamos a las personas tan egocéntricas, o tan injustas. Pero no quisimos buscar mas problemas, nosotros éramos la visita aquí y bastante se nos había advertido sobre causar problemas, así que solamente lo dejamos ir...

Mientras caminábamos los tres, Shun, Isaack y yo, pude percibir y observar al lado de una palmera al caballero de Cefeo, el maestro de Shun, quien con su mirada y su sonrisa parecía decirme todo.

_Muy bien chico, muy bien._

No dije nada, simplemente continuamos caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 Round 01

Esa tarde él me ayudó a parar y caminó conmigo por unos instantes. Después del problema con Leda, Isaack el amigo de Hyoga decidió ir a informar a mi maestro. Yo le comenté que no hacía falta, él ya estaba al tanto del comportamiento y forma de ser de Leda era algo bastante constante y ya en otras ocasiones le habría reprendido por eso, pero ellos insistieron y en parte me resigné y dejé ir a Isaack... había algo dentro de mí que quería que me quedase solo con Hyoga, talvez simplemente tenía curiosidad ya que él era alguien que conocía.

Gracias... – fue todo lo que me limité a decirle al chico una vez que ambos no sentásemos en un tronco frente a la orilla.

No tienes por qué agradecerme, los caballeros se suponen estamos para eso... para ayudar a quien lo necesite. – Me dijo él ladeándose para verme el rostro. Me miró intrigado y en parte consternado y siguió hablando. - ¿Pero por qué no lo atacaste?. ¿Por qué permitiste que te siguiera golpeando?.

Me quedé en silencio mirando la arena. A veces me sentía estúpido al decir esto, pero era la verdad de por qué no lo hacía, no había otro motivo.

Porque no me agrada la violencia... – le admití. – Y no creo que sea a través de ella que debamos buscar la paz. –

El hizo silencio, yo no le veía al rostro, no sé si me habría entendido o al contrario estaría pensando que soy un pobre loco, un cobarde, o un idiota. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, no sé por qué con él el admitir esto me hacía sentir vergüenza.

No creo que sea a través de los golpes que debamos enseñar a no ser violentos. – Dije subiendo la mirada tomando valor para encararlo, el me miraba extrañado, como si no pudiese comprender del todo mis palabras o como si hubiese algo que aún le intrigara. De cualquier forma me sentí algo intimidado por su mirada y bajé la cabeza nuevamente.

Fue allí cuando pude ver un pequeño relicario que guindaba de su cuello y caía en su pecho.

¿Qué es esa cruz? – le pregunté extrañado. El bajó la mirada la tomó con una mano la observó un momento y le extendió un poco para que yo la tomase y la viese mejor.

Es un regalo de mi madre. Y es el recuerdo de un hombre... que creo, pensaba igual que tú.

Me encontraba observando la cruz cuando esas palabras me cayeron por sorpresa y causaron aún mas intriga en mí. Subí la mirada y no hizo falta decir nada, el pareció leer en mis ojos.

Él predicaba y nos hablaba que cuando nos golpeasen una mejilla, ¿por qué no colocábamos la otra?. – No entendía del todo sus palabras así que volteé de nuevo hacia el horizonte hasta que él volvió a hablar y me hizo verle de nuevo. - ...Pero tú lo acabas de hacer con ese chico. Y eres la primera persona que veo que lo hace...

Tampoco hizo falta que me dijese mas palabras para que yo pudiese captar en su mirada algo de admiración, eso me hizo sentir algo mas de vergüenza, yo no me creía tanto como para ser admirado o mucho menos comparado con un señor como del que él hablaba. Bajé la mirada y observé un poco mas la cruz avergonzado y busqué cambiar de tema.

Que bueno que has podido conservarlo... – Le comenté, eso pareció de repente sacarlo de su embelesamiento pero un aire triste cruzó su rostro, me sentí culpable. - ¡Perdón!. Perdón disculpa yo... ¡yo no quise hacerte sentir mal!.

Tranquilo... no es tu culpa es solo... que aún tengo algunos recuerdos, nada agradables. – Hubo silencio unos instantes únicamente interrumpido por los quiebres de las olas cerca de nosotros. – Esta cruz me la dio mi madre y yo, como todos los de la fundación soy huérfano y... por un momento, recordé aquel barco donde mi madre se hundió y... pues... disculpa, no quiero aburrirte hablando de eso. – Me sonrió, mas sus ojos advertían con soltar algunas lágrimas las cuales él trató de disimular volteándose hacia otro lado y limpiándose como si algún sucio le hubiese entrado en el ojo.

Igual me sentí mal por habérselo nombrado, pero me dio ánimo para confesarle que teníamos mas de una cosa en común.

Yo también guardo algo... que creo, es de mis padres... –

El volteó interesado de nuevo hacia mí y yo me saqué de debajo de mis ropas, ese extraño medallón que estaba conmigo desde que tenía memoria.

Yo... ni siquiera tengo una imagen o un recuerdo de mis padres estaba muy pequeño, pero... – sonreí. – Creo que al menos debo estar contento de que tengo a mi hermano y... este medallón. –

Se lo mostré a Hyoga y el pudo ver las escrituras de "_Tuyo por Siempre_" que este tenía, de repente pareció contestarse, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo, de que podía ser entendido y que una bella amistad podría estar a punto de nacer.

Me observó con esa hermosa sonrisa con la que me había visto la noche anterior tras la fogata. Yo no tuve mas remedio que corresponderle de la misma forma. El juego de colores del ocaso una vez mas le favorecía a su imagen tan encantadora.

Me caes bien Shun... ojalá seas tú quien se convierta en el caballero de Andrómeda.

Tu a mí también Hyoga. Jaja... serías un grandioso caballero.

El sonido de las olas volvió a ser el dominante del momento, el viento siguió moviéndose, el sol terminaba de ocultarse mientras el cielo se tornaba oscuro y yo me daba cuenta de que mirar a los ojos a una persona podía mantenerme entretenido por un largo tiempo, como nunca antes me había pasado.

Bueno... creo...que ya es hora de irme... – fue él quien rompió el silencio, no me había dado cuenta pero ya se había hecho oscuro, él tenía razón. Volteé mi mirada hacia otro lado algo avergonzado ahora que estaba consciente de mi embelesamiento. – El maestro Cristal nos regaña si llegamos tarde. No estamos en casa jeje...

Le sonreí, comprendía perfectamente, a pesar de que yo si estaba en casa también tenía que cumplir con dicha norma.

Fue un placer hablar contigo. – Me comentó. Me provocó incluso decirle que hablar era lo menos que habíamos hecho pero mejor no decir nada y no dañar tan bonito momento. Yo le asentí con el rostro, me levanté junto a él del tronco y observándole le extendí la mano.

¿Amigos? – me adelanté yo esta vez a ofrecer mi confianza, aunque ya parecía habérsela ganado, era una persona de unos grandiosos sentimientos, él observó mi mano como si le estuviese ofreciendo el mar entero o incluso el cielo.

¡Amigos!. – Dijo estrechando mi mano con entusiasmo y fuerza.

Me causó gracia lo que pasase en los segundos siguientes, pues simplemente me daba la impresión de que ninguno de los dos quería soltar la mano del otro, igual que como pasaba con nuestras miradas, ninguno queriendo dejarlas, ni desviarlas, pero había que hacerlo.

Creo que ya es hora... – fui yo quien dijo esta vez.

Si... bueno jeje... Adiós. –

Adiós... – le sonreí.

Suerte en el combate de mañana y... por favor, no te dejes derrotar. – Me comentó, lo cual me hizo recuperar mi sonrojo nuevamente y bajar la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa el me tomó del mentón y me subió el rostro. – Hazme ese favor... – Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que yo no sé por qué hizo que me emocionara demasiado, por un momento creí que me abrazaría muy fuerte pero fue en ese momento cuando me soltó, se dio media vuelta y se alejó con pasos cortos.

Adiós... – le dije una vez mas con un suspiro, la verdad es que ahora comenzaba a dudar mas que nunca el poder ganar el torneo, nunca podría combatir contra un caballero como él, o al menos eso llegué a pensar. Tomé aire una vez más y regresé hasta los dormitorios de nosotros los aspirantes.

Para mi sorpresa, había alguien que me estaba esperando en el dormitorio de los chicos, y no era precisamente un chico...

June. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quise venir a recordarte tu promesa. No quiero que te dejes vencer mañana en el torneo.

No lo haré June. Cumpliré con lo que me pediste, talvez... ya sea hora de que me tome en serio el calificar para caballero.

Así es... además quisiera advertirte, porque sabes que en caso de descalificar a todos los siberianos te tocaría luchar contra los calificados de la isla de Andrómeda. –

Eso me extrañó. Y no precisamente porque fuese así ya que al fin y al cabo era un torneo amistoso e individual mas que grupal. Sino... el tono en que June lo dijo, pude notarla preocupada.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Me carcome la idea de que te tocase luchar contra Leda. Está de peor humor y mas insoportable que nunca. Y siento miedo de pensar, que podría llegar a pasarse de la raya contigo, fingir que es una accidente y...

June... ¿Estás preocupada por mí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lado, aunque tuviese la máscara parecía que mi pregunta o mi mirada le hacía intimidar.

Así es Shun... – me admitió finalmente. – No me gustaría que te pasase nada malo. Y creo que sabes por qué...

Si lo sé June, y te lo agradezco, mas no me dejaré ganar por Leda. Sé que te preocupas porque eres mi amiga y yo mismo como amigo te prometo que no me dejaré derrotar.

No Shun... no lo sabes.

El modo en que dijo esto también extrañó, me estaba hablando de un modo inusual, no comprendía del todo a qué se refería, talvez tuviese una idea vaga, pero mi mente parecía no creerlo.

Mi aprecio por ti va mucho mas allá de eso...

Me quedé en silencio anonadado con esas palabras, no sabía a donde llegaría mi amiga, nunca la había oído hablar así, pero su modo de hablar daba a entender que era algo muy serio, posó su mano en la máscara que cubría su rostro, casi sin quiera darme tiempo a reaccionar. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, no pude creer en los pocos segundos que duró ese movimiento, que iba a hacer lo que hizo...

...Se quitó la máscara y me observó.

Según la tradición, las mujeres caballero al servicio de Atenea deben utilizar una máscara que represente el dejar de lado su feminidad para así convertirse en fuertes guerreros sin escrúpulo o sensibilidad alguno. El ser mujer, el ser vista sin máscara representa la máxima de las humillaciones, consideraban que ser vistas sin ropa era menos vergonzoso que ser vista sin máscara. Solo había dos opciones para aquellos que lograsen verle el rostro a una amazona... una era matarlo. Y la otra, era amarlo.

Me quedé anonadado viendo su rostro, no tenía palabras, no sabía que decirle. June para mí representaba un gran cariño, si la amaba pero... no sé si del mismo modo que me amaba ella a mí. ¿Era el mismo?. ¿Podría funcionar algo entre nosotros?.

Shun... – me volvió a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Espero que ya entiendas, porque eres tan importante para mí. Y lo que significaría que te dejases derrotar en las batallas del torneo... por favor, pon tu máximo empeño y demuestra que mereces ser campeón.

June... –

Solo haz eso por mí, nos veremos mañana. –

Sin decir mas nada se dio media vuelta se colocó la máscara y se alejó a paso rápido del lugar, sintiendo vergüenza talvez. Dejándome con un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndome tanto o mas intimidado que ella, no sabía que pensar, ni que decir. Estaba muy confundido.

Pero había una cosa que al menos ahora tenía claro... y esa era, que por nada del mundo debía dejarme ganar en el torneo...

...

...

¡Después del saludo ceremonial de combate amistoso!. ¡Se da inicio al primer combate del torneo!. ¡ÉXITO!.

Ambos, Yamil y yo habíamos hecho un pequeño saludo inclinando nuestros troncos y ahora era momento de colocarnos en posición de combate. Mi maestro había hablado y ahora solo debíamos esperar a que se quitase de en medio y dijese...

¡YA!...

En seguida y sin aviso alguno, el aspirante siberiano se lanzó contra mi, lanzando sus mejores golpes y patadas. Los cuales pude bloquear defendiéndome con los brazos y echándome tan solo un poco para atrás. Una patada alta fue el momento que aproveche para lanzarlo por los aires y alejarlo. Él no caería ni saldría herido, esa no era mi intención en ese momento, pero al menos si estaría alejado.

Comencé a mover la cadena que tenía en mi brazo dándole vueltas con mi mano derecha. A los aspirantes de la isla de Andrómeda se nos permitía el uso de estas en el torneo, ya que nuestro entrenamiento había sido en gran parte con ellas. Se decía que la cadena de Andrómeda tenía vida propia y millares de habilidades que utilizar. Pero mientras tanto, yo tenía que usar y entrenar con una cadena normal, común y corriente.

... De mí dependería el hacerla sorprendente.

Cayó el chico, de pie en el suelo, fue mi momento de atacar.

¡KYEEE!... –

Lancé y moví con velocidad mis cadenas contra él, pero al parecer era un muchacho bastante elástico, flexible, hábil y veloz. Se hacía a un lado cada vez que mi cadena se le acercaba, mas aún cuando podía defenderse no podría atacar, esa era mi táctica.

Podía defenderse de una de mis manos ocupada en el control de la cadena pero no en la otra la cual tan libre y campante pudo golpearle en el estómago y hacerlo chocar con una gigantesca piedra que había tras sí.

...Eso debió haber sido un golpe fuerte. Cosas como esa a mi no me agradaban ni entrenando. Detuve el movimiento de mi cadena y le hablé.

Ríndete... y no saldrás herido.

Jamás muchacho. – Me comentó incorporándose, aunque con sus músculos temblando por el impacto. – Solamente te subestimé.

No me quedaba otra, yo había hecho ya muchas promesas con el mismo fin, convertirme en el caballero mas fuerte de la isla de Andrómeda. Por Ikki, por Hyoga y por June yo no me daría ni siquiera el derecho a titubear.

Nuevamente el aprovechó para acercarse a mí sin rodeos y sin tiempo para pensar en una defensa, mas no hacía falta, la posición en la que yo me encontraba ya, no le favorecía para nada, pero eso él no lo sabía.

...Lástima, yo no quería lastimar a nadie.

Sin más, subí de un solo golpe la punta de la cadena con mi mano derecha y la subí en diagonal hacia mi hombro izquierdo. Debido a su velocidad no pudo evitar que la onda de la cadena le diese de lleno en el rostro y lo hiciese caer de nuevo contra la roca.

Se golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo al parecer inconsciente (ojalá que no algo peor). Esperé algunos instantes a que se levantase pero no lo hacía, debía estar desmayado pero igual no iba a dejarlo morir allí en caso de no ser así, me acerqué corriendo hacia donde él estaba, pero esta vez SÍ caí en su truco...

Me tomó del cuello levantándose de golpe y me elevó unos centímetros del suelo, nuevamente se había ido directo al grano. Él era mas alto que yo y ahora se aprovechaba de eso. Observé mi cadena y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ésta estaba congelada, inservible. Fijé la mirada en el rostro manchado en sangre y apretado por el esfuerzo del chico.

Subestimé tu poder mas no tu espíritu. No tienes valor para derrotar a un enemigo. Y en este caso me temo tu nobleza será tu mayor debilidad... –

Mis ojos se apretaron observándolo extrañado, él ya se creía ganador, pero esta vez y por consideración por él mismo, no lo dejaría levantar. Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás tomando impulso y lo pateé con fuerza haciéndolo volar hacia atrás, enterrándolo en la roca la cual se hizo polvo ante el contacto con su cuerpo.

Caí al suelo acariciándome el cuello, el cual había sido apretado con fuerza. Observé que el chico nuevamente trataba de levantarse tembloroso, pero cuando logró hacerlo volvió a caer, esta vez para no levantarse más en un buen tiempo...

¡El aspirante Shun ha sido el triunfador!. – Dijo el maestro Cristal.

Escuché algunos gritos (¡Bravo!), algunos aplausos. Algunos se acercaron a felicitarme. Yo sonreí en parte por cortesía, en parte por algo de orgullo, me preocupaba pero estaba seguro de que el muchacho podría recuperarse. Si ya yo mismo había soportado a golpes peores jaja... los aspirantes a caballero creo que estamos acostumbrados a eso.

Excelente Shun... – Escuché que me dijo una voz a la cual no pude evitar voltear para observar de quien era. Y para mi sorpresa... era la de él. – Tendré que entrenar mucho si me tocase luchar contra ti. – Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo.

Creo que más me tocaría hacerlo a mí, Hyoga. Porque dudo que en esa batalla me vayas a apoyar como hoy jaja... –

Quien sabe, lo cierto es que no te subestimaría como lo ha hecho Yamil. – Me dio dos palmadas en la espalda. – Buen combate. –

Sin más siguió caminando, permitiendo que las otras personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor me felicitasen. Lamentablemente a algunos de ellos ni les escuché, ni recuerdo lo que me dijeron, pues mi mirada y mi concentración simplemente y por algunos momentos se perdió en el hermoso andar, de ese chico tan elegante cual magnífico cisne.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 04 Hit the floor

La organización del torneo es bastante enredada. Por cada ronda, volveremos a tomar los papelillos que indican el orden de las peleas, una extraña forma de realizarlo, pero igualmente solo habrá un ganador. Y estoy dispuesto a poner todo mi empeño para que ese sea yo.

Sin embargo, estoy consciente de que no será una batalla sencilla, tengo mas que oportunidad, seguridad de ganar contra muchos, pero por ejemplo Isaac... él, el es mas poderoso o igual que yo. No sería fácil luchar contra él. Y Shun, él también parece tener todas las de un ganador, ha derrotado a Yamil sin titubear y sin la mayor dificultad. También es alguien que promete y con quien me costaría mucho luchar, no sé por qué, pero siento haberle tomado mas cariño que alguno de mis compañeros de entrenamiento...

En el primer día del torneo se llevaron a cabo las dos primeras luchas. Resultando en ambas ganadores los residentes de acá de la isla. La responsabilidad para el segundo día cae aún mas sobre nuestros hombros. Llegué incluso a pensar que nuestro maestro Cristal se mostraría talvez algo decepcionado esa noche, pero para mi sorpresa su sonrisa seguía siendo tan armoniosa y natural como siempre. Esto a la vez parecía indicarme que confiaba mucho más en sus siguientes discípulos en luchar, como lo éramos Isaac y yo. Mas quise alejar estos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería dejar de ser modesto, aunque cada vez esto fuese mas difícil. La seguridad y la fe en ti mismo era muchas veces las que marcaban la diferencia entre perder y ganar.

Mi batalla comenzaría en la mañana. Esa noche, al igual que la anterior me encontraba yo observando la fogata que habían vuelto a encender, pero esta vez no estaba Shun frente a mí, así que mi mirada no tuvo otra opción mas que embelesarse fija en la llama danzante. Observando figuras en su flama, o al menos buscando observarlas, tal cual a veces se ven en las nubes, en las estrellas, donde sea. Recordé a mi madre y el por qué estoy entrenando. ¿Cómo se encontraría?... ella se encontraba debajo de las aguas allá en Siberia y yo acá, tan lejos de ella, sintiendo un repentino aire de nostalgia.

Mejor pensar en otra cosa.

Seguí observando el vaivén de la flama viva gracias a la leña y el siguiente en quien pensé fue el chico de cabellos magenta que había maltratado a Shun, en Leda.

Mi maestro solía decir que solo las personas nobles y de buen corazón eran capaces de despertar al máximo su cosmoenergía, por eso los caballeros del zodiaco luchaban en pro de la justicia, la paz y el amor. Isaac era un chico que entrenaba por esto. Yo no, mi verdadero objetivo era llegar a las profundas y heladas aguas donde el cuerpo de mi madre debía reposar. A veces creía estar seguro de que sería él quien ganaría la armadura del cisne... pero en fin. Alguien como Leda por tanto no debía ser tan poderoso, se notaba en sus ojos el egoísmo y la vanidad. Luchaba por ambición.

Pero entonces dudé. Él luchaba por un "mal motivo", mientras que Shun no luchaba por un "buen motivo". Talvez ninguno de los dos estuviese en lo correcto, mas el chico de cabellos verdes parecía ya haberse dado cuenta de ello, aunque talvez lo hubiese cumplido solo porque me lo había prometido.

En ese momento oí el crujir de alguna rama siendo calcinada por las llamas.

¿Sería posible?.

¿Sería posible que mi palabra y mis ánimos valiesen tanto, como para animarlo a hacer algo que no quería?. En otras palabras... ¿lo habría hecho... por mi?

Sentí un estremecer que fue simultaneo ante este pensamiento, pero no fue algo desagradable, no, para nada, al contrario. Me sorprendí al sentirme de pronto intimidado, pero contento. Alguien había hecho algo tan solo porque yo se lo pedí y no cualquier cosa, sino algo que de verdad no le agradaba. Porque me consta que a ese chico no le agradaba pelear... es un espécimen bien extraño. Un lago en medio del desierto... una piedra muy difícil de encontrar.

Era un chico que inspiraba paz. Que inspiraba dulzura. Que me demostró que el silencio también tiene su significado y que si existen las personas de tan noble corazón. Un chico que en el campo de batalla no provocaría golpearlo, sino besarlo...

...!

Me sorprendí.

¿Qué estaba pensando?.

Simplemente era muy de noche y las horas debían estarme afectando, boté el líquido que contenía el vaso del que estaba bebiendo y me acosté a dormir, mañana tenía que poner en alto el honor de los siberianos...

One minute you're on top  
Next you're not watch you drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor

La batalla se llevaría a cabo en un zona repleta de palmeras, atravesadas por todos lados. La verdad no me agradaba ese sitio, prefería un lugar de suelo rocoso y mas violento que uno así, yo no estaba acostumbrado a luchar con vegetales atravesados ni nada por lo parecido pero de igual forma no me dejaría ganar.

A una distancia prudencial observaba a mi contrincante y este me observaba a mí. Tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, del mismo color que sus cabellos no tan largos, su nombre era Spika. Tenía una cadena en cada brazo y tampoco me quitaba la mirada de encima, sabiendo perfectamente que estudiar al enemigo es una táctica muy importante. Algo me decía que este combate no sería fácil, mas yo no suelo titubear ni mucho menos, mostrar mi nerviosismo.

Esta vez fue el maestro Cristal quien dio el discurso casi protocolar donde nos exigió un saludo y respeto por el contrincante. Recordándonos como siempre que era un torneo amistoso y por tanto las batallas no debían pasar mas allá de desmayar a nuestro oponente.

No todos tenían cuidado de esto.

¡Adelante!... – fue la palabra que dio inicio a la batalla y me sacó del embelesamiento en el que había caído, sin prestar atención a las palabras de Cristal.

¡Ataca Cadena!. – Gritó el muchacho lanzándola con su mano derecha hacia mí. La cual fue relativamente fácil esquivar con tan solo hacerme a un lado. Era una cadena bastante larga, por tanto mas pesada y mas lenta y por ello debía ser hasta más difícil de controlar.

_One minute you're on top_

Para mi sorpresa el mucho se sonrió.

Que tonto eres... –

_ Next you're not watch you drop_

No entendí el por qué de su comentario hasta que sentí como la cadena me golpeaba por la espalda y me hacía golpear con una palmera frente a mí.

Me pareció imposible, ¿acaso esa cadena se había detenido y había dado vuelta en medio del camino?.

Cuando me separé de la palmera adolorido por el golpe pude darme cuenta de que en efecto, esa cadena no parecía normal. Parecía moverse con ligereza y como si tuviese vida propia, esto era imposible.

Pensé que no podrían utilizar las cadenas de Andrómeda hasta que alguno ganase la armadura. – Le comenté con claro resentimiento, me molestaba tanta desventaja.

Estas no son las cadenas de Andrómeda. – Comentó el muchacho como si lo que le hubiese dicho hubiese sido un chiste. – Estas son unas cadenas comunes y corrientes, solo que recuerda que nuestro entrenamiento se basa en su manejo. No debe sorprenderte lo que podemos hacer con ellas.

Entonces no era la cadena de Andrómeda. Eso explicaba porque igualmente ninguno de los maestros expectantes había hecho comentario alguno, el muchacho estaba actuando bajo las reglas, me acaricié el rostro tratando de hacer pasar el dolor y observé algunos instantes a mi enemigo, ahora claro en por donde tenía que empezar: quitarle esas cadenas.

El silencio pareció poner aún mas nervioso a aquel muchacho, quien parecía verme solo por devolverme la mirada. Mientras yo pensaba en cual sería el mejor modo de vencerle.

Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que lo estaba estudiando, pero lo hizo, y enseguida se dispuso a atacar sabiendo que esto lo exponía.

¡A él Cadena!... –

_One minute you're on top_

Volvió a lanzarme la que estaba enrollada en su brazo derecho. Y nuevamente me hice a un lado. Al dar media vuelta me percaté de que en efecto la cadena se devolvía hasta donde yo estaba, tuve que volver a esquivarla y ésta comenzó a jugar conmigo en un baile muy difícil de llevar.

Pero después de todo ésta era mi oportunidad. Me hice a un lado tantas veces como hizo falta, la cadena llegó a rasguñar mis ropas pero lo importante era llegar a mi objetivo. Comencé a moverme rodeando y dando vueltas entre las palmeras, la muy desgraciada me perseguía veloz incluso cuando saltaba...

¡Bien, parece que puedes con una de las cadenas!. ¡Pero no podrás con la dos!. ¡YA!... – su otro brazo tomó impulso y lanzó la cadena enrollada en su brazo izquierdo.

_ Next you're not watch you drop_

Ahora la cosa se volvía mas complicada. Mientras veía a una cadena que me atacaba por delante debía escuchar a la otra rasgando el viento que venía hacia mí por atrás. Seguí moviéndome y tratando de tenerlas a ambas en un punto donde pudiese ver a las dos, pero me era imposible, mientras una atacaba la otra se escondía y regresaba por donde yo no la viese. Parecían estar vivas por si solas y moverse con suma facilidad. El chico debía de tener habilidades en telekinesia o algo parecido.

Llegué a pensar en tomar las cadenas pero él pareció leer mi pensamiento.

Ni se te ocurra agarrar la cadena, podrías recibir un voltaje no intencional que podría causarte mas que un desmayo. –

Esto era inaudito. Eran dos cadenas asesinas.

Mas no me valí de ellas, me sujeté por los delgados troncos de las palmeras dando vueltas enteras aprovechando la lentitud con las que las cadenas curveaban. El chico pareció exasperarse, las cadenas se movían mas rápido, pero jamás mas que yo.

_Making your heart stop_

Cuando el pareció darse cuenta de qué era lo que yo había buscando hacer, ya era demasiado tarde...

_Just before you hit the floor_

Me detuve de pie frente a él en un momento y la mas larga de sus cadenas llegó justo hasta unos centímetros antes de tocar mi sien. Estaba enrollada entre las palmeras, tensa al igual que su compañera.

Debió haber sido una difícil decisión para el chico soltar la única arma que al parecer sabía manejar, porque se tardó demasiado en tomar la decisión de soltarlas. Tanto, que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de escapar.

_ You think you've won  
And then it's all gone_

¡Polvo de Diamantes!... –

Apenas y llegó a soltarse sin tiempo si quiera de colocar los brazos en defensa. Fue arrastrado por la ventisca helada que lo impulsó metros mas allá, haciéndolo chocar con palmeras y finalmente caer al suelo arenoso. Un coco que cayó de una palmera sobre su cabeza, fue quien le dio el Knock Out definitivo.

¡Hyoga ha sido el ganador!. – Avisó mi maestro con tono de imparcialidad, para luego regalarme una sonrisa no tan imparcial.

Me contenté de que se sintiese orgulloso.

Mis compañeros de entrenamiento comenzaron a hacer bulla contentos de que al fin habíamos ganado una lucha. Me contagiaron la alegría en sus caras. El primero en llegar a felicitarme había sido Isaac, estrechándome la mano y regalándome uno de esos abrazos fraternales que siempre me daba.

¡Lo has hecho muy bien Hyoga!. – Me comentaba mientras yo sonreía.

Mi maestro se limitó a darme dos palmaditas en la espalda y asentir con la cabeza. Él sabía que yo podía ganar ésta y muchas batallas mas. Incluso Yamil me felicitó por no subestimar a mi oponente.

Mi corazón estaba excitado contento, mas no entendía muy bien por qué, podría deberse al espíritu de competencia pero precisamente las competencias y los combates eran algo rutinario en mi vida, yo estaba expectante, esperaba algo, quería ver algo, o... alguien.

Y ahí me di cuenta de que así como yo había estado el día en que el chico de cabellos verdes había triunfado, me hubiese gustado que él estuviese aquí...

Pero no estaba, había un gentío haciendo bulla a mi alrededor y yo no pude encontrarlo.

¡Hyoga!. – Escuché un grito a lo lejos y mi corazón se emocionó aún más cuando le observe desde lejos con un dedo pulgar en alto y su puño cerrado. – Bien hecho. – Pude leer en sus labios mientras me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo.

Nunca se me va a olvidar ese gesto, tan hermoso...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

**Alguien más, alguien menos.**

De un golpe más, la chica lo hizo caer contra la arena.

El muchacho se paró temblando, casi sin energías.

Te tuve consideración por ser mujer... – Comentaba el muchacho mientras trataba de levantarse. Mientras de pie y a un nivel mas alto que él, June le observaba en su tembleque.

En batalla yo no soy mujer. Soy un caballero. – Le aclaró ella a él, tomando una distancia prudencial y no atacándolo mientras se levantaba. – Pero yo también te tendré consideración... – comentó mientras se alejaba del chico permitiéndole pararse. – Y esperaré a que estés listo para que continuemos el combate... – Se dio media vuelta hacia él. – Tómate tu tiempo. Con esto espero dejarte en claro que estás luchando con un igual...

June siempre ha sido así desde que la conozco, y no es para menos. He visto a mas de un contrincante subestimándola por el hecho de ser mujer, cuando ella ha llevado el mismo intenso entrenamiento que nosotros. Yo por eso la respeto. Ella ya es caballero, yo solo soy aspirante, merece mi admiración. Sé que es en parte por eso que la dejaron entrar en el torneo donde solo había varones, ya ella estaba preparada, además que se le notaba, estaba ansiosa por demostrar hasta donde era capaz de llegar una mujer.

No sabía que ella fuese a participar.

Comentó el chico a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos. Por un momento me había perdido en la lucha y había olvidado no tan sencillamente que él estaba a mi lado. Había puesto de mi parte de hecho para que esto fuera así, no quería que él notase que me estaba poniendo nervioso por su cercanía, pero a la vez no quería que se retirase.

Pues si, así es. Participa ya que ustedes tenían un chico mas que nosotros.

¿Ella no está entrenando para la armadura de Andrómeda?

No. Ella ya es, el caballero de bronce del Camaleón.

Entonces Hyoga alzó las cejas sorprendido, y volteando hacia su compañero de entrenamiento a quien ya no le veía oportunidad de salir victorioso.

Pero... pensé que el santuario había mandando la misma cantidad de aspirantes a todos lados. ¿Se retiró acaso ese...?.

Murió... – le interrumpí con pesadumbre. – O al menos eso asumimos que pasó, porque nunca más le volvimos a ver...

¿Cómo? – Hyoga creo, sintió pena por haber comenzado esta charla, pero ahora le intrigaba saber qué le había sucedido al chico. Seguramente él sabía que los entrenamientos no eran nada simples, pero los maestros siempre se aseguraban de que los caballeros estuviesen preparados para realizar actividades peligrosas.

Algunos dicen que fue Diente.

¿Diente?

Si... ¡Oh, perdona!, en Siberia no han de conocer acerca de él. De hecho creo que es pura superstición de acá de la isla. ¿Ves a mi maestro Albiore?

Hyoga volteó hacia donde sabía se encontraba mi maestro sin camisa observando la batalla. Le pedí que se fijase en el collar que tenía, del cual guindaba un grandísimo diente blanco.

Ese es un diente de tiburón que encontramos una vez a orillas de la isla, justo por los días cuando Samir desapareció –

¿Samir?

Así se llamaba el chico. – Aclaré. – Según lo que dice la gente, fue el dueño de ese Diente quien debió atacarlo. Se dice que es una bestia maldita, mucho mas grande que un tiburón blanco común y a diferencia de ellos, su color no es de un azul grisáceo sino de un rojo tierra y sus ojos son mas achinados y fieros, dicen que viene del mismo infierno.

Noté que Hyoga estaba sorprendido con semejante relato, yo también lo había estado cuando escuché esa historia cuando era mas chico, no fue agradable escucharla en esos momentos, aunque igual no era agradable repetirla ahora...

- Sentí mucha pena cuando Samir desapareció... él también luchaba por volver con su hermano... y me imagino cual será la sorpresa que Hamir, su hermano, se llevará cuando no lo vea regresar... – Volteé hacia Hyoga. – Samir no paraba un instante de hablar de su hermano, y siempre que podía nos mostraba un medallón que había ganado de pequeño en una competencia junto a él...

¡KYAAA!... –

El grito de June al lanzar un último y acertado golpe al chico nos hizo volver la atención nuevamente a la batalla. El muchacho cayó de nuevo a la arena de donde esta vez no se levantó, sino pasado el tiempo estipulado en el suelo. June fue la ganadora.

¡Bravo June!. – Le aplaudí levantándome de donde estaba sentado. Ella ,al primer lugar donde volteó a ver fue a donde yo estaba, y pude claramente intuir que debía estar sonriendo bajo la máscara. Me acerqué para felicitarla y desearle suerte en los siguientes combates, ella al igual que todos luchaba sin vestir su armadura, mas no le hacía falta.

Después de felicitarla, regresé a donde estaba Hyoga (quien por momentos creí me esperó en todo ese tiempo) y a partir de ahí no nos separamos en todo lo que quedaba del día. La verdad es que me era bastante agradable hablar con él, era una persona muy atenta y cálida casi como lo había sido June conmigo todos estos años, pero... él tenía algo que me hacía verlo diferente a como veía a June.

Con él sentía nervios, me sonrojaba y me perdía viéndolo. Además de agregar el hecho que por esos días había pensado demasiado en él, como si ellos fuesen los primeros extranjeros que nos visitasen, como si él hubiese sido el único que vino en ese barco. Mi atención estaba puesta por completo en su "no se qué"...

¿Será porque tenemos tantas cosas en común?. Llegué a pensar que era por eso, no me costó demasiado el darle el título de "Amigo", será porque al fin y al cabo estaba ansioso por dar un título a mi relación con él.

¿Qué significa June para ti?.

Se atrevió esa noche a preguntarme Hyoga y pude casi leer en su mirada que esa era una pregunta que le había estado carcomiendo durante toda la tarde. A mi me dio algo de vergüenza responder a esa pregunta, la verdad era que yo mismo estaba confundido con eso. Me daba miedo ya decir algo, después de aquella intimidante conversación con June la otra noche.

Pues... – comencé, tenía que responder. – Ella es alguien a quien... aprecio mucho. – hice una pausa pero él aún me observaba expectante, tenía que continuar. – Ella ha sido, siempre quien... me ha apoyado acá y... quien me ha consolado en mis momentos tristes... la quiero como... – lo pensé mucho. – como una hermana...

Hyoga volteó asintiendo tranquilamente observando el mar oscuro frente a nosotros nuevamente, ya no expectante, como si hubiese conseguido la respuesta que quería saber.

Por un momento hubo silencio y solo escuchamos el viento soplar suavemente, moviendo nuestros cabellos, mientras algunas de las olas que terminaban de llegar a la orilla nos mojaban los pies. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero no teníamos ganas de acostarnos aún, o al menos yo no.

¿Por qué?. – hablé yo esta vez. - ¿Por qué me haces la pregunta?.

También me carcomía la duda, pero en si no sabía qué era lo que yo mismo estaba esperando que se me respondiese. Hyoga hizo un gesto sin importancia.

Por nada... – comentó volteándose hacia mí. – Solo por... conocerte... mejor, supongo. –

Creí notarlo algo nervioso, igual que como yo lo estaba, mas sin embargo no quise quitarle la mirada de encima, justo como la otra vez que habíamos hablado. Él en un comienzo pareció extrañarse ante mi mirada fija en sus ojos, pero correspondió nuevamente mi mirada sin voltear de ver los míos. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, hasta que él comenzó a apretar los labios: tenía ganas de reírse, y con ese contacto visual tan íntimo que teníamos ya hecho, me fue imposible no contagiarme de esas ganas de reír. Yo también apreté mis labios y él al notarlo le dieron mas ganas de reírse...

...Lo siguiente fue una cadeneta, hasta que finalmente estallamos de la risa los dos, como unos estúpidos o como unos borrachos, hasta el punto de que se nos saliesen las lágrimas sin motivo alguno. Era una risa sin sentido pero la risa mas auténtica de mi vida.

...Y sin embargo, con todo y eso... no le quité los ojos de encima.

Poco a poco ambos fuimos recuperando el aliento y la seriedad, apretando los labios, con aún la amenaza de sonreír. Yo me puse derecho y él me imitó. Me acerqué un poco a él retador y él hizo lo mismo, pero juntando sus piernas al lado de las mías. Tocándose ambas. Era un simple y sencillo contacto pero a mí me hacía estremecer. Podía sentir un cosquilleo suave en mis piernas, talvez debido a sus pocos, cortos pero suaves vellos en las piernas apenas cubiertas por una bermuda, al igual que las mías. De todos modos... esto parecía ser un juego que me agradaba bastante...

...y que me agradó aún más, cuando comprendimos que cuando dos personas se miran de la forma en que nosotros nos mirábamos, es porque ya hemos tomado una decisión, así nosotros mismos no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

Por inercia nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, mientras cualquier rastro de risa se quedaba atrás, sentí como el viento hacía que sus cabellos se vinieran hacia mí, haciéndome cosquillas en el rostro, y en un momento pude sentir el aire caliente de su respiración. Mis labios se abrieron por si solos también, como si de repente sintiesen sed a la par de que mis ojos se cerraban y veían cerrarse los de él, mi tronco echándose lenta y ligeramente hacia delante esperando aquel suave contacto...

¡Shun es tarde, ¿por qué no has llegado a...?

Nos separamos bruscamente antes de que nada pudiese suceder, asustados ambos por esa voz, a quien encontré rápidamente de donde provenía: June estaba observándonos desde entre los árboles, debía acabar de llegar.

...Y habernos visto.

La muchacha no dijo mas nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por entre los árboles.

¡June espera!. – La llamé, entendiendo lo mal que se debía sentir ahora por mi culpa. Yo era un idiota. Me sentí culpable, después de todo ella siempre se había encargado de hacerme sentir bien y yo... le pagaba con esto. Mas sin embargo fue inútil ella se fue sin hacerme caso, estaba dispuesto a seguirla por unos instantes pero me detuve... tampoco quería dejar a Hyoga solo.

Mis ojos se aguaron. Volteé a mirarle y el se encontraba cabizbajo viendo la arena, luego subió el rostro y me habló suave pero claro.

Ve ... síguela... – me dijo, tampoco muy alegre.

No quiero dejarte solo.

Es tu hermana ¿no?. No debes abandonarla... aunque, creo... ella no te ve del mismo modo.

Suspiré. Hasta él se había dado cuenta en ese poco tiempo y yo con tantos años conociéndola no había sabido interpretar sus gestos conmigo, me sentía nuevamente estúpido siempre era yo el que cambiaba la palabra inocente por ignorante y rayaba en lo pendejo. Nunca me voy a perdonar eso...

Gracias... Hyoga... – Le agradecí por disculparme antes de darme media vuelta y tratar de alcanzar a la muchacha.

La encontré oculta detrás de un árbol siguiendo los rastros de su cosmoenergía. Su máscara en el suelo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas. Lentamente caminé hasta dar media vuelta a aquel árbol y quedar frente a ella, quien ya no hizo intento de huir, pero se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, no para que no viera su rostro, sino para que no viese sus lágrimas.

Déjame... – fue lo que me dijo con su voz entrecortada.

No puedo hacerlo. – le respondí. – No puedo dejarte.

Ya se me pasará Shun ¡déjame!. – me ordenó ahora mas alto. – He sido yo la que se ha equivocado, ilusionándome sola. ¡Déjame y no te preocupes por mí!.

No puedo no preocuparme por ti June, porque en esta isla has sido tu talvez la única que lo ha hecho por mí. – Esta vez no recibí respuesta, creo que ella ya no tenía voz. Me acerqué y tomé sus manos con las mías para lo cual ella no resistió con demasiada fuerza y pude ver su bello rostro una vez más, ahora cubierto en lágrimas y con gesto triste, ella no merecía sufrir así. – Espero... espero algún día puedas perdonarme, por lo que viste hoy... yo... yo no sé que me pasó.

Eso no me importa Shun... es tu derecho estar... con quien gustes, es solo que... – se mordió el labio. – me hubiese gustado que esa persona...fuese... –

No pudo terminar de hablar pero entendí perfectamente así que no hice nada mas que abrazarla, sintiéndome muy mal.

Oh, June... como, como me gustase poder... evitar tu sufrimiento. Si tu quisieses... Si tu me lo pides, yo estaría contigo por siempre... solo para hacerte feliz... yo te debo mucho June, y no soy nadie que merezca hacerte infeliz.

¡¿VES? – Me dijo separándose molesta de mí y golpeándome con el puño en un hombro, como si hubiese dicho algo que la ofendiese. - ¡Por hablar así fue que me enamoré de ti!...

Yo quería esconder la cabeza en el suelo.

Pero... tu tampoco mereces ser infeliz Shun. Y... si a mi lado... será así, pues... entonces prefiero que... que te vayas con otra persona. – La admiré mucho en esos momentos, no debía ser fácil decir lo que estaba diciendo y mucho menos tan pronto.

June... – fui a abrazarla nuevamente pero ella colocó una mano en mi pecho y me alejo.

No. – me pidió. E hizo una pausa tratando de tomar el aire de nuevo y volver a aparentar la chica fuerte que era bajo la máscara. – Yo comencé a darme cuenta de esto desde aquella vez que hablamos Shun, solo que... no quería aceptarlo, como a veces uno se ciega a aceptar las cosas. – Tomó la máscara con su mano. – Eres una persona muy noble... dispuesto a sacrificar tu propia felicidad, por la de tus seres queridos. – dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro subiendo la mano que tenía en el pecho hasta él. – Pero no mereces que yo te pida algo así... – se colocó la máscara y a partir de ahí, habló con mas convicción. – Así que muchas gracias Shun. Solo espero que seas feliz con quien debas serlo, con ese chico... o con alguien mas...

Se levantó y trató de volver a irse apurada.

¡June!. – le grité, yo aún no quería terminar la conversación. – Prométeme... que me vas a olvidar.

Ella se detuvo.

Sabía muy bien por qué se lo pedía. Era un trato, si ella decidía poner de su parte para ser feliz yo también lo haría. Solo aceptaría dejarla si ella aceptaba poder continuar sola. Hubo un silencio profundo y ella habló solo esa vez mas antes irse.

No sé prometer en vano. Shun... –

Sin más, salió corriendo y esta vez no se detuvo por nada que yo le dijese. Esa noche me acosté sintiéndome bastante mal, sin poder dormir en toda la noche. No es para nada agradable ser la causa de la infelicidad, de una querida amiga...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 06

**Del dicho al hecho...**

No era tanto como hablaba aquel chico. Por la mañana y en la misma orilla de anteriores combates no me fue demasiado difícil el esquivar sus ataques.

¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer Leda?. – Me reí descaradamente en su cara.

La verdad es que no me agrada el ser así con alguien con quien compito, o al menos no con un contrincante respetable, pero este muchacho ya había demostrado no tener nada de respetable. Comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas con mayor velocidad y furia, pero aún sin demasiado esfuerzo detuve su patada y le inserté un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer en el agua.

Obviamente todos se rieron.

Y más... cuando salió con un alga enredada en los cabellos.

- Desgraciado. – Logré escucharle, cuando habló entre dientes, yo solo sonreí junto a los demás.

Alzó sus brazos y entonces el aire comenzó a alborotarse. Me coloqué en posición de defensa, al fin parecía ponerse interesante...

Pudiste esquivar mis golpes, pero no pasará lo mismo con mis técnicas... y mucho menos de ésta, que es nuestra técnica mas poderosa. –

Perfecto. Si esquivaba la técnica "mas poderosa" de aquel chico de una buena vez, las demás técnicas no serían problema alguno. Este era un chico tan directo y a la vez tan tonto... no hacía nada de lo que era "estudiar al contrincante". Estaba desesperado por estar haciendo el ridículo, y como todo muchacho creído y egoísta lo que más le importaba era salir bien parado, y recuperar su posición del "manda más" tan rápido como fuera posible jaja... Hasta él mismo necesitaba demostrarse eso...

¡Vapor nebuloso!. –

El aire comenzó a moverse y a incrementar su fuerza pero no era suficiente, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

¿Eso es todo?. –

Jaja... – se rió él. – Idiota... ahora, intenta moverte. – Dijo con tal seguridad, después de todo, esa era la intención.

Yo abrí los ojos y moví los brazos con total naturalidad.

¿Eso es todo? – repetí.

Su cara era como para tomarle una foto. Se podía leer por completo en sus ojos el "estoy fregao". Pero bueno, mejor ser compasivo con el muchacho, ojalá que con esto ya aprendiese la lección.

Creo que aún tienes demasiadas cosas que aprender Leda. Y lo digo sin querer pecar de ego centrista. – Bajé la temperatura del aire considerablemente. – Pero tus errores han sido de los mas básicos, ni siquiera tienes un motivo verdadero por el cual luchar, te has precipitado lanzando tu última técnica, e incluso delatas tu sorpresa al verte finalmente derrotado... lo lamento. –

Trató de disimular todo ahora que yo lo decía con un gesto molesto en su rostro, pero de nada le sirvió, le señalé con un dedo y de una vez lancé el ataque.

¡Aurora Boreal!. –

Pedazos de granizo y del aire frío se encargaron no solo de rasgarle sino de dormir todos sus músculos, hasta hacerlo parecer un dormido con los ojos abiertos. Con toda la intención lo dejé caer en la arena y no en el agua, para que no se ahogase. Cayó boca abajo, así que solo tuve que colocar mi pie sobre su espalda para evitar que se levantase en esos débiles intentos por hacerlo, por apenas el tiempo requerido.

¡Isaack ha sido el campeón!. – Declaró el maestro de la isla, Albiore.

Hubo bulla como siempre por parte de los de mis compañeros de Siberia, pero por otro lado pude notar lo atónitos que estaban los muchachos de la isla de Andrómeda. Al parecer aquel chico era o uno, o incluso me atrevería decir, el más poderoso de todos ellos.

¿Sería por miedo?. ¿O sería verdad?.

De cualquier forma, de esto ser real no debía entonces por qué preocuparme, al contrario, esto demostraba que sería pan comido y que habría sobreestimado a los aspirantes de Andrómeda.

Muy bien hecho Isaack. – me dijo Hyoga, a quien me extrañó no verle con su "nuevo amiguito" Shun.

Todos estos últimos días le había jugado muchas bromas con eso, diciéndole que me había cambiado por "ese" y haciendo incluso gigantescas escenas de celos jaja... todo bromeando como siempre. Él, tanto como yo tenía derecho a hacer amigos, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que según el maestro, habíamos venido a la isla.

De cualquier modo, después de todas las felicitaciones, la bulla y demás, me enteré del día de mi próxima batalla: ¡MAÑANA MISMO!.

Eso, si yo hubiese estado demasiado cansado, se llamaría: mala suerte. Pero menos mal, Leda había sido mas palabra que hechos, e incluso me había hecho subestimar nuevamente a los aspirantes de Andrómeda, más cuando me enteré del nombre de mi contrincante, mis antenas volvieron a marcar "alerta"... era June. La única chica inscrita en el torneo...

...Y si se me permite decirlo, una de las mejores combatientes de la isla que había visto hasta ahora. Incluso Hyoga me había comentado que ya ella era caballero de bronce, mis posibilidades entonces volvían a verse reducidas, mas no demasiado, yo no era más, pero tampoco menos. Y así mismo era como la chica quería que la viesen, porque por algo le había hablado así al chico con el que había peleado antes...

Sin más sacudí mi cabeza, ya me estaba perdiendo nuevamente en mis pensamientos. Cuando volví a la realidad, me encontraba con una frazada en mis hombros y la fogata en frente, era de noche y me encontraba allí como siempre, mientras todos solían hablar, jugar, reír... o como Hyoga y Shun... perderse...

Ninguna noche había prestado atención a esto, pero esa noche en particular me dio curiosidad. ¿Por qué se perdían tanto?. Una idea llegó a pasar por mi cabeza y me hizo sonreír, ya había visto demasiado embelesamiento en mi amigo. Últimamente andaba mas... "disperso" de lo normal, no sé si esa era la palabra... tenía una suspiradera rara de vez en cuando y una mirada perdida...

Pero no, no debía ser eso. Me dije para mis adentros mientras volteaba hacia el lugar donde recordaba haberlo visto cuando "desapareció" con aquel muchacho.

La curiosidad mató al gato. Y la duda me carcomía a mí.

Me metí por entre las palmeras, y recorrí un buen espacio hasta que pudo sentir sus lejanas cosmoenergías... juntas... seguí escondiéndome entre las palmeras hasta que los vi en silencio, oculto en la oscuridad. No llegué a entender lo que se decían, excepto la palabra "ayer" que tanto repetían los dos...

...Y mis ojos se quedaron consternados, cuando los vi como lentamente se acercaban y compartían un lento y muy suave beso, como dos principiantes... bueno, eran dos principiantes.

Me oculté mas entre los arbustos, esto no quería perdérmelo. Lentamente me fui acercando para poderles escuchar.

Me gusta como besas. – Admitió Hyoga en un tono súper cursi, que me servirá para molestarlo durante los próximos ... mmm... 500 años...

Tú también lo haces muy bien... jeje... – dijo el muchachito tan cerca de él, con ese mismo tonito, mientras colocaba un brazo rodeándole la cintura mientras Hyoga hacía lo mismo, a la vez que acostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este la suya en la cabeza del rubio.

Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, desde Siberia. – Admitió el muchacho que yo no conocía tan bien. Ambos parecían contentos, y profundamente calmados, hasta que algo pareció romper de repente el momento, pues Hyoga levantó su rostro y le preguntó.

¿Qué pasa?...

El muchacho bajó el rostro y suspiró.

Es June... me siento mal por ella. –

Hyoga bajó el rostro, el parecía también compartir el sentimiento.

Lo sé... – dijo muy bajito, apenas lo escuché. – Pero... creo que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. En... esas cosas, solo el tiempo puede hacer algo... al menos, eso dice mi maestro.

Talvez tu maestro esté en lo correcto. – Comentó Shun volteándose hacia Hyoga, semi-sonriendo y así, pudiendo yo verlo de perfil, ya que me encontraba justo detrás de ellos. Hyoga le encaró también y le acarició el rostro. – Es solo que... siento que es injusto que mientras ella se sienta tan mal, yo esté pasando aquí un... un momento tan feliz como éste...

Se notaba que no hallaba el modo en concreto de cómo explicar lo que sentía, pero Hyoga con suma paciencia y tranquilidad le agarró del mentón de nuevo impidiendo que lo bajase y buscando su mirada.

No te sientas mal por eso, Shun... – le dijo lentamente. – Recuerda también que... después de que termine el torneo, talvez... no nos veamos más...

Eso pareció de momento asustar al chico quien subió la mirada súbitamente, pero Hyoga lo sujetó de nuevo con fuerza.

Talvez... – recalcó de nuevo en sus palabras. – Solo quisiera... que nos permitiésemos ser felices, juntos, al menos por éste momento.

Ahora si había dejado sin habla al muchacho de cabellos verdes. Hyoga parecía ser todo un experto. Tomando del mentón volvió a acercar su rostro y darle un beso esta vez, algo mas largo y profundo...

...Con razón.

Acá era a donde se perdían todas las noches. Venían a darse los besos en este (debo admitirlo) magnífico paisaje natural, desde el ocaso hasta al anochecer. Yo acababa de conocer un área donde yo no podía darle consejos a Hyoga, sino que al contrario podía pedirle clases, en el área de conquistar. Era todo un galán. Un casanova.

Me quedé entretenido viéndolos un tiempo más, aún sin salir demasiado de mi sorpresa. No desagradable para nada. Una bonita sorpresa, al menos el viaje le había servido "muy bien" a mi amigo... aunque... aunque talvez ese amor solo llegase hasta aquí...

Nosotros los caballeros, no estamos hechos para tener una vida normal. Y eso él lo sabe.

A partir de ese momento, me propuse con mas ánimo el ganar la armadura del cisne, así él no sería caballero y podría devolverse y vivir una vida "normal" con este chico tan querido.

Los observé hasta que se hacía demasiado tarde. Cada vez mi amiguito llegaba mas tarde, pero es que seguramente cada noche llegaba a atreverse a ir mas lejos con el chico. ¡Todo un depredador!. ¡Definitivamente necesito que me enseñe!.

Perdí mi mirada en el mar donde me pareció ver alguna que otra aleta particular y bostecé unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente tomar mi decisión, pararme con sigilo e irme a dormir. Dejando de una vez solos, y sin espiar a ese par de tortolitos...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 07 Derrotada.

Era mentirme a mi misma cuando por segundos me daban impulsos optimistas que me susurraban "podrás olvidarlo". Bien sabía yo que el hombre perfecto no existía, pero si llegase a existir, ese sería Shun...

Nunca, nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Desde que llegó fue la única persona que creyó en mí. Que aceptó que el título de caballero no era algo que me había ganado en una rifa, sino que era el reconocimiento de mi gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Fue la primera persona que no me subestimó, que me entendió como compañero y que finalmente... me conquistó como mujer...

Me pasé la noche en vela llorando con tanta fuerza, igual la noche posterior. Nunca me había gustado llorar pero esta vez era imposible contener las lágrimas, simplemente no podía... hasta que en un momento me resigné a que eran ellas las únicas que podrían si acaso hacer dormir mi alma herida. Y eso me hacía falta, quería dormir, al día siguiente tendría combate y con nadie menos que uno de los chicos mas nombrados de los siberianos, Isaack...

Pero todo esto ya carecía de importancia... no me hacía falta combatir para darme cuenta de que ya estaba derrotada. Y esa noche, llegué a creer en contradicción a lo que había pensado toda mi vida que sí... las mujeres somos mas débiles que los hombres, al menos yo lo era por amar a uno de esta forma y no ser correspondida.

...eso me hacía tan débil.

El hecho de que a él le gustase un chico no era motivo para molestarme, solo me entristecía más, ya que eso confirmaba que ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca, él sería capaz de enamorarse de mí, hiciese lo que hiciese...

...esas eran mis esperanzas esa noche.

No habría demasiado cambio al día siguiente...

...Dos respetables contrincantes sin lugar a duda. Mas les vale a ambos poner su mejor esfuerzo. – Hablaba al día siguiente el maestro de los siberianos en aquellos terrenos de arenas movedizas. Isaack frente a mí. Sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Podía observar en sus ojos la precaución. Sería uno de los que no me subestimaría. Dos ojos de color verde clavados en mí, no había posibilidad alguna en mi mente, no se trataba de un competidor cualquiera al cual pudiese derrotar con ambas manos atadas a la espalda, era un oponente fuerte y digno y yo... con menos ganas de pelear que las que Shun tenía cuando llegó a la isla.

¡Ahora!.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse frío el chico estaba concentrado su energía para lanzar un ataque. Yo apenas y me coloqué en posición de defensa, mas mi cuerpo estaba decaído, ni siquiera alerta...

...Aurora Boreal...

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de frío, ni siquiera había visto salir el ataque, volé por los aires, dando vueltas y sintiendo como si me clavasen finísimos objetos dentro de la carne. Me dolía demasiado y a la vez entumeció mi cuerpo haciéndome caer cerca (mas no "en") de una zona de hambrienta arena movediza que se movía debido al perturbado ambiente.

¿Qué pasa?. ¡Ni siquiera te has defendido!

Hasta él se dio cuenta... capaz y había lanzado ese ataque solo para probarme, solo para "tantear" a su enemigo, para conocerle y yo había caído en su ataque mas suave y básico. Daba vergüenza... no estaba peleando ni lo iba a hacer como el día anterior y ya todos parecían darse cuenta.

Por algunos momentos, llegué a pensar en que lo mejor era dejarlo así, quedarme yo, allí en la arena y ya... se acabó todo. Después de la fama que me había ganado ayer en el combate, la perdía con el ridículo que hacía hoy, y quedaba yo, como un caballero más que pasaba sin pena ni gloria...

¡Vamos June!. –

¿Por qué demonios tenía ÉL que hablar?.

¡Tu puedes!. ¡Tu sabes que puedes!.

Cierto, yo sabía que podía y él también lo sabía. Shun me conocía y era consciente de que yo no había estado lo suficientemente alerta para detener un ataque tan simple, o mejor dicho, con tan baja intensidad. Luego lo haría con mayor fuerza...

¡Vamos mujer!. ¡No me hagas quedar peor!. – Comentó también el chico que yo había derrotado el día anterior, y por primera vez en ese día sonreí, aunque nadie lo notase por debajo de la máscara. Me acababa de recordar lo que sentí el día anterior y que en efecto por ser "Mujer" no era menos que nadie y aunque estuviese derrotada en el amor, no debía dejarme derrotar en la batalla.

Apoyé mis manos a cada lado de mi rostro y a duras penas levanté mi cuerpo y mi rostro, la gente aplaudió y me sorprendió que incluso en el rostro de mi contrincante había una sonrisa mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa y yo, de ataque.

¡Camuflaje!... –

Vi su cara y su gesto atónito, cuando sus ojos ya no fueron capaces de encontrarme en ningún lugar. Yo era la amazona del camaleón, el animal que mejor podía pasar por desapercibido y esa era una de mis mejores técnicas. Más de una vez hice algún movimiento con el cual su oído pudo ponerle alerta pero finalmente logré tomarlo por sorpresa atacándole de frente y haciéndole volar como minutos antes el habría hecho conmigo.

Muy bien, muy bien... – dijo mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre y comenzaba a buscar rastro de mí, atento con ojos y oídos. – Pero ya verás que esa técnica no basta conmigo...

El clima volvió a tornarse helado, y por un momento me olvidé de todos mis pesares, mis sentimientos y mortificaciones, simplemente atendí a qué era lo que sucedía. Comenzaba a nevar y además de eso, la arena a mis pies iba tomando una textura diferente y un color diferente, exactamente se convertía, en nieve...

¡Ahí estás!. –

Oí decirle y la verdad, me di cuenta muy tarde de qué era lo que me había delatado: mis huellas en la nieve. Volé nuevamente por los aires helados... y para mi mala suerte, esta vez... sí caí EN la "nieve movediza"...

¡Ahhhh... urgh...! –

Ni siquiera me alcancé a decir nada, caí redondo en ella y me hundí casi por completo de una sola vez. Sintiendo todo mi cuerpo entumecerse y dormirse en esa sustancia entre sólido y líquido tan terriblemente helada y hasta a su vez cortante, sin más oxígeno que el que me había "sobrado" después de semejante grito.

...Pero una mano tomó la mía, e inmediatamente me sacó.

¿Estás bien?. –

...

Ni siquiera le respondí, me dio demasiada impotencia, todo había pasado muy rápido, habían emociones encontradas en mi cuerpo, desde una temporal alegría por estar viva hasta una gigantesca impotencia pues ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de salir por mi misma de aquel orificio...

...Aunque dudo mucho que hubiese logrado salir yo sola.

No debiste... – fue apenas lo que alcancé a decir.

Oh, bueno... – el volvió a colocarse en posición de defensa. – eso no quiere decir que estés derrotada, ven... atácame tú.

Me dijo con una sonrisa.

...Tan despreciablemente amable...

Pero ya yo estaba derrotada en todas...

No. Ya ganaste... – fue apenas lo que le dije en un susurro. Y sin decir más, ni detenerme por sus llamado ni el de los maestros ni el de nadie más, me abrí paso fuera del campo de batalla. Ya yo no tenía nada por qué pelear...

Así fue como me auto-descalifiqué del torneo, pero eso realmente no tenía importancia alguna para mí en ese momento. Había perdido cualquier motivación y pasaría mucho tiempo para que la recobrase. Ese día solo pude sentirme culpable por una cosa, me había dejado ganar y era eso precisamente lo que le había hecho prometerme a Shun que él no haría. No quería que él siguiese mis mismos pasos...

Pero no duré demasiado con la duda. Ese día, Isaac y yo habíamos abierto la segunda ronda y él fue el segundo combate del día contra otro de los chicos siberianos, en el cual por fortuna salió victorioso sin mayor dificultad.

Al menos me quité un peso de encima, talvez él si estuviese ahora "motivado".

Al día siguiente... el chico con el que lo vi aquella noche...Hyoga, luchó contra uno de la isla y salió victorioso. Yo sabía que no era su culpa, pero de cualquier forma, no podía evitar sentirme celosa y sentir algo de molestia o repulsión hacia él. Pero debía admitir algo: era un chico hermoso. Y eso era algo doblemente triste... ¡Hasta hacían bonita pareja! Y eso me pegaba peor que cualquier otra cosa. Parecía que el destino se dedicaba a resaltarme que no podría estar con Shun...

Una pelea más y listo.

La segunda ronda se pasó tan rápido como comenzó.

...Semifinal. –

Salió de mis labios repitiendo la última palabra que los maestros habían pronunciado una mañana mientras extendían la caja a los AÚN participantes...

...Solo cuatro de ellos.

No hizo falta que nadie más excepto Hyoga agarrase un papelillo con el nombre de uno de mis compañeros de la isla. Lo que significaba, que el siguiente combate sería el de los dos chicos de verdes cabellos.

Shun & Isaack... – fueron las palabras del maestro Albiore. - ¡Cada vez la competencia se vuelve mas cerrada y la victoria mas dificultosa!. Felicidades desde ya a quienes han logrado llegar hasta esta Semifinal del torneo. El día de mañana se realizarán los dos penúltimos combates que darán paso a una bastante esperada Final...

Dos compañeros de la isla, dos siberianos... de verdad que parecía estar cerrado y difícil la elección. Voltee preocupada hacia donde Shun se encontraba. Ya yo había comprobado por mi misma que Isaack no sería fácil de derrotar. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo encontré caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Pero no.

Él seguramente vendría a seguir tratando de disculparse y hablar conmigo y yo ahora lo que necesitaba era estar lejos de él. Me di media vuelta y lo ignoré...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08

**Promesa y Desafío.**

Por esos días, estaba yo bastante contento. ¿Cómo no estarlo después de... todo lo que había pasado con Shun y que... prometía pasar?. Él era un chico sin igual y con gestos como los que tenía con aquella chica no hacía mas que seguirme convenciendo. La verdad, yo sentía algo de vergüenza cuando por alguna razón la veía o ella me veía a mí. Me daba vergüenza era el hecho de que ella pensara que un extranjero venía y de una vez le había robado su amor. Igual, sentía pena ajena.

Mas trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso. Los adultos cuentan que así es el amor y yo apenas, estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo. O al menos eso creo... dudo que pueda haber otra palabra que describa lo que siento por él. Ahora cuando lo veo mi corazón late mas acelerado y me admito a mi mismo que me encanta en mas de un sentido. Es un chico bastante noble, muy buena persona, pero a la vez con una belleza física que me atraía. Un cuerpo delgado pero moldeado, sus brazos eran fuertes, su cuerpo también parecía estar marcado por los entrenamientos, tenía una cola redonda no muy grande ni para nada pequeña, justo como me gustan. Unos grandes ojos verdes al igual que sus cabellos no tan largos como los míos, pero hermosos sin lugar a duda.

...Definitivamente me sentía en las nubes. Y por esos días me sentía mas motivado que nunca. Aunque ahora si que se me ponía difícil la cuestión... ¿a quien apoyar?, a mi mejor amigo conocido desde hace ya años, o al amor talvez efímero allí presente. La verdad, resolvía por no tocar el tema con ninguno de los dos. Isaac sabía lo que yo sentía por el chico y se burlaba de mí con eso y también hacía escenas dramáticas de que ahora los iba a traicionar e iba a apoyar a los de Andrómeda jaja... que loco.

Aunque pasé muy bien esos días, debo admitir que me costaba dormir. Al acostarme me dedicaba era a pensar, todo lo que haría al día siguiente. A hacerme preguntas y también dedicarme un poco a imaginar la siguiente batalla que tendría en el torneo. Pero la pregunta que mas rondaba por mi cabeza y en parte me mortificaba era saber... ¿hasta cuando?

Hasta cuando llegaría lo nuestro, es decir... ¿qué pasaría cuando yo regresase a Siberia?. ¿Y si no nos volvíamos a ver?... o... ¿Si pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que lo volviésemos a hacer?.

La verdad eso me hizo sentir un poco mal , además, intuía que él también debía estarse haciendo la misma pregunta, porque ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a ir demasiado lejos, estábamos temerosos, pero estábamos claros en algo: a ambos no encantaba la compañía del otro. Una tarde, por poco me domina el impulso de pedirle que fuera... mi novio.

Je... novio...

Me sonaba un poco fuera de lugar que dos caballeros, o mejor dicho, dos hombres con un futuro tan serio y comprometido adelante, estuviesen pensando en ese tipo de cosas...

Pero bueno, la verdad es que no me atreví aunque el impulso fuera bastante grande y ganas no faltasen. Pero... supongo que si él tampoco lo hacía, era por mis mismos motivos. Creo que nos comprendíamos bien en esos silencios.

Me gustas Hyoga. – me dijo una vez.

Tú también me gustas Shun.

No, de verdad... me gustas, me gustas demasiado.

Tú me gustas mas a mí.

Conversaciones como esa, Isaac las catalogaba como asquerosamente cursis. Y talvez, yo en otro momento, y... si fuesen otras personas las que las tuviesen, lo considerase así también. Yo estaba descubriendo una faceta que no conocía de mí, era romántico, era muy romántico, o al menos él me inspiraba a hacer así... yo mismo me criticaba lo cursi jaja.

Ahhh... la verdad, es que no quería verlo enfrentándose con Isaac, ojalá no se hiciesen mucho daño.

Ojalá...

¡Ahora!.

Un momento.

Todos nos quedamos consternados cuando Isaac hizo esa petición al día siguiente antes de iniciar, hasta Shun le miró incrédulo, nuevamente se encontraban en aquel escenario lleno de palmeras (repetir los campos de batalla me hacía sospechar, que guardaban algo en especial para la final). Los maestros voltearon hacia donde estaba mi amigo quien le habló directamente a Shun.

Te propongo un reto, Shun. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

La extrañes a Shun se le notó en la cara pero no hizo falta que dijese nada para que Isaac se explicase.

Es simple... digamos que no quiero hacerte... demasiado daño. Te propongo que en vez de luchar acá, debajo de las palmeras luchemos... en las cimas de ellas. – Eso nos dejó a todos algo consternados. - ¡Y el que caiga! – habló mas alto para recobrar la atención de todos. – El que caiga, habrá sido el perdedor...

Me tardé un poco, pero finalmente entendí la intención de Isaac: no quería dañarme a mi niño. Que fantástico amigo tenía yo.

Shun de por si no parecía entender demasiado ni el por qué de esa petición y aunque con una ceja alzada aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Me parece bien. – dijo él serenamente.

Isaac volteó entonces hacia ambos maestros, quienes compartieron una sonrisa. Albiore tomó la palabra.

Ustedes son caballeros, siempre y cuando encuentren el modo de resolver de un modo honorable, creo que igual será válido. – Sonrió. – Eso es un "si".

Isaac volteó hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió confirmándome mi idea. Le dije gracias pero creo que no me vio. Minutos después, Shun y él estaban montados en las palmeras, en sus puntas, las cuales se movían y se tambaleaban... no debía ser fácil mantener el equilibrio, esto no había de durar mucho.

El desafío dio comienzo.

Shun tomó sus cadenas con fuerza, esperando el primer movimiento. Isaac concentró su energía.

Será sencillo hacerte caer. – comentó. – con mi... Granizo Torrencial.

Shun no debía de conocer el granizo. Él esperó el ataque y por pocos segundos apenas logró notar y esquivar un gigantesco pedazo de hielo que caía desde el cielo hasta donde él se encontraba, tuvo que saltar a otra palmera y mantenerse de pie con dificultad, tambaleándose.

Uhh... bien, pongámosle mas intensidad. –

Empezó a hacer frío, un frío bastante fuerte. Mientras que la brisa comenzaba a azotar el lugar y a hacer mover a las mismas palmeras. Las hojas comenzaron a despegarse, yendo hacia Shun dirigidas por el viento, dificultándole la visión.

Otro pedazo de granizo estuvo apunto de hacerlo caer, esta vez lanzado detrás de una de las disimuladas hojas que se acercaban hasta él. Apenas logró recobrar el equilibrio lanzó su Cadena contra Isaac... este también tuvo que quitarse yendo hacia otra palmera.

Muy bien pero yo aún no he terminado. – Comentó Isaac, mientras su energía se elevaba aún más.

¡Defensa Nebular! – dijo en voz alta alzando un brazo y haciendo que una de sus cadenas comenzase a girar en torno así.

Esa cadena no podrá evitar ni el aire, ni el hielo... – comentó mi amigo sonriente.

Comenzaron a caer granizos no de uno en uno sino de a muchos a la vez, haciendo doblar las palmeras, pedazos gigantescos parecidos a meteoritos, Shun tuvo que utilizar su otra cadena para volver los hielos grandes que iban a caer sobre él en pequeñas partecitas de agua congelada. Pero estaba ocupado... se le veía muy ocupado, nomás evitándolos...

Listo... – me pareció leer en los labios de Isaac. - ¡Aurora Boreal!...

Yo he visto a Isaac utilizando ese ataque y puedo decir que es su técnica mas poderosa, Shun volaría por los aires ahora que estaba ocupado por los hielos... y voló...

¡Aahhhh!... –

Gritó Shun prolongadamente durante toda su estancia por los aires sobre las palmeras hasta que cayó entre dos de ellas.

_Vaya... pensé que Shun lograría mas..._

Me dije en mi propio pensamiento, pero debía admitir, Isaac era un rival que daba mas que la talla. Me levanté de mi puesto con la intención de ir a ayudar a Shun en caso de estar herido cuando la voz de uno de los chicos habló.

¡Un momento!... –

Todos nos sorprendimos y nos dirigimos hasta donde ese muchacho hablado y había visto todo. Yo alcancé a ver cuando me puse a su lado.

Shun aún no había caído al suelo... se sujetaba a duras penas con su cadena a una de las ramas de una palmera.

¡ARRGH!... – le oí gritar en un esfuerzo que se notaba era muy grande por subir. Lanzó su otra cadena hacia otra de las palmeras y comenzó a balancearse entre ellas, como si fuesen lianas... y como si él fuese Tarzán...

¿Cómo?. ¡¿No ha caído? – preguntó Isaac sorprendido.

¡Nooo!

Le respondió uno de nuestros compañeros, pero cuando Isaac comenzó a buscar a Shun entre las palmeras ya fue demasiado tarde...

Parado sobre la copa de una de ellas, vio rápidamente salir las dos cadenas por debajo, entre las hojas y amarrarlo con velocidad, sin darle oportunidad alguna de escapar y luego...

¡Para Abajo!... –

Shun sujeto con las piernas como un candado a la palmera, lo haló repentinamente hacia abajo. E Isaac cayó de la copa, mas logró a duras penas sostenerse con el tronco de una de las palmeras abrazada por sus piernas...

Ahora ambos estaban iguales... pero en una muy difícil situación...

Isaac con todo su tronco y brazos atados, enrollados entre las cadenas que se notaba hacían bastante fuerza, únicamente sosteniéndose de la palmera con sus piernas dobladas. Y Shun en otra palmera igualmente sosteniéndose con ellas solamente ya que sus manos eran haladas hacia donde Isaac se encontraba haciendo fuerzas por hacerlo soltar...

¡URGGHH!

¡ARRGHH!...

No quise ver a nadie en ese momento, pero supuse estarían como yo, sudando, tensos, tenso... MUY TENSOS...

¡UURGH... AARGH!... –

Isaac haló mas fuerza haciendo perder un poco el control y bajar mas a Shun quien a duras y raspándose con el tronco se sostuvo.

Ya casi... ¡Ya casi! – Dijo Isaac con todo su rostro y dientes apretados, haciendo un último esfuerzo. – Ya casi... ¡Ya...!

No dijo mas nada, ya que, uno de sus propios granizos cayó sobre él y ya no pudo hacer más...

Cayó al suelo sobre la arena, con todo su cuerpo amarrado y arrastrando las cadenas en esa caída consigo. Shun por otro lado se mantuvo abrazado a la palmera, por fortuna había logrado desamarrarse a tiempo para no ser arrastrado en la caída.

Lo vi, estaba respirando agitadamente, no había sido un desafió para nada sencillo. Me vio a mí, luego vio a Isaac en el piso y le sonrió, él también debía de estarle viendo desde el suelo...

No quería hacerte demasiado daño. – Comentó Shun algo juguetón. Yo no pude ver la cara de Isaac, pero por la cara de Shun estoy seguro que hizo reír a mi amigo.

El escándalo como siempre se hizo presente, casi tan fuerte como la primera batalla, ya que ésta de verdad que había estado tensa... y emocionante. Yo mismo me di cuenta que estaba sudado a chorros... no me había dado cuenta, pero en esta isla hacía demasiado calor.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Isaac y lo ayudé a quitarse las cadenas de encima. No estaba molesto, para nada, parecía hasta contento, sorprendido... Satisfecho talvez era la palabra. Cuando se levantó se acercó a un Shun que terminaba de lanzarse de la palmera y caer en el suelo.

Buena batalla compañero. – Dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.

Muy buena, amigo. – le comentó Shun sonriéndole y apretándole la mano con bastante entusiasmo y fuerza.

Yo también le felicité y de hecho intenté quedarme con él un rato mas, pero me dispuse a retirarme cuando vi que June venía con intención de felicitarlo también, mi presencia podía resultarle incómoda, pero no, ella se limitó a decirle "Felicidades Shun" desde lejos, darse media vuelta y retirarse.

Sé que a Shun, acostumbrado a que ella le abrazase y le gritase con emoción le dolió. Y por tanto, yo también sentí tristeza...

Solo pasé mi brazo por su hombro y lo hice caminar conmigo un rato como dos compañeros. Hablando estupideces, riéndonos de tonterías, pero pasándola bien, tal cual lo habíamos hecho todos estos días, para luego finalizar en aquel lugar donde siempre íbamos en busca de privacidad.

Ya vas seguro a la final. – Le comenté esa tarde sonriendo, mientras nos estábamos sentados en aquel tronco de siempre. – Me siento orgulloso de estar... con un poderoso caballero.

¡¿De qué hablas? Jaja... –

No lo escondas, sabes que es así.

No es gran cosa... y además, tú también has llegado muy lejos y estoy seguro, llegarás a más.

En eso caímos en cuenta de algo.

Al menos yo lo hice y creo que él también porque ambos guardamos silencio. Nos miramos a los ojos algo confundidos y nos besamos. Él tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, pero no lo noté mas cuando los cerró y yo le seguí.

Nos recostamos en la arena. Él se colocó sobre mí sin parar de besarme, ni acariciar mi pecho. Luego bajó su rostro y se atrevió a besarme el cuello, me hacía cosquillas pero era hermoso... aunque no pude evitarlo, comencé a sentir ganas de hacer... algo mas que darle besos. Mis manos comenzaron a descender lentamente, pidiendo permiso a su cuerpo para bajar y posarse en su retaguardia, pero él paró de besarme el cuello y me miró...

Prométeme que... si luchases contra mí, no te dejarías ganar. –

Me sorprendió el comentario, no hallé una respuesta en el momento.

No quiero hacerte daño... – fue lo que salió de mis labios.

Ni yo tampoco. –

Le miré a los ojos, él me veía expectante.

Está bien... lo prometo. – le dije sonriendo un poco, él sonrió mucho jeje y me abrazó y me besó, para luego acostarse recostado su cabeza en mi pecho, cerrando los ojitos, quedándose quieto. Inmóvil... como si estuviese dormido.

Silencioso, tranquilo... pasado desapercibido, haciéndose el loco...

Prométeme tú lo mismo. –

Levantó su tronco de repente para observarme de nuevo y su rostro lo decía todo: lo había descubierto.

No cumpliré la promesa si tu no me prometes lo mismo. – le dije ahora seguro de lo que él había pretendido.

Eres un tramposo... copión. – me dijo fingiendo una molestia mas bien graciosa.

¡Claro que no!, ¡Lo que es igual no es trampa!. A ver... –

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y comencé a besarlo y a lamer sus labios, mordisquearlos con suavidad. Eran divinos, algo gruesos, no demasiado...

Prométeme... – le pedí mientras le besaba. – que no... te... dejarías ganar... –

Hyo... – le callé la boca con un beso, lo lamí, le robé el aire, le saqué las palabras.

Dime...

Yo... no...

Profundicé aún mas ese beso, dejando salir el caníbal que estaba naciendo en mí en ese momento, volviéndome completamente loco, dejándome llevar por el inmenso deseo que me estaba haciendo arder por dentro.

¡Dímelo!.

¡Ah!... Ahhh... ¡está bien!... – me dijo en un momento y me obligué a pararme y besarlo mas lento por los alrededores de la boca con besos cortos para permitirle hablar. – te... lo... prometo...

Uní mi mejilla con la suya y lo acaricié como si fuésemos unos felinos.

Gracias... –

Le susurré al oído con sinceridad, él me abrazo y me acarició la espalda.

Pero... no sé... si pueda hacerlo, si me haces el amor ahora mismo...

Me hizo reír de repente.

Jaja... opino igual ... pero... eres irresistible. –

Obvio que luego de eso volvimos a las conversaciones fastidiosas para Isaac, el decía que yo era mas irresistible y yo al revés. Nos besamos como siempre hasta el anochecer, dando un nuevo paso lleno de caricias por debajo de las ropas y besos compartidos, definitivamente este chico me volvía loco. Y sin la necesidad de hacerme el amor... yo ya me sentía completamente suyo.

Sería difícil enfrentarse contra él en la final, en caso de que yo ganase el siguiente combate previo a ese...

... el cual en efecto, gané.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

**La Final.**

Me entristece mucho que con la llegada del final del torneo también pronto llegará la final de la visita, pero a la vez me alegra que esto se haya podido dar del modo en que se ha dado. Les agradezco por haber venido hasta acá y por hacernos pasar tan buenos y entretenidos momentos y traernos en esta situación expectante hasta el final, donde lo que menos importa realmente es quien o que grupo sea el ganador, sino el habernos hecho pasar un buen rato, ayudarnos en el entrenamiento y lo que es mejor, relacionarnos y hacer... amistades, una buena justificación para este torneo. – Dijo mi maestro, Albiore.

Así es muchachos, ya bien hemos comentado antes que lo importante de una competencia como ésta no es ganar, sino participar y dar lo mejor de nosotros, como todos ustedes lo han hecho. Y debido a la gran colaboración de su parte, quienes son los que han hecho grande esta competencia, no podíamos dejar que el combate final, fuese un combate común y corriente como cualquier otro, por eso los hemos traído acá y a estas horas. Espero sirva de algo, para hacer esto un poco mas entretenido jaja y mas arduo para los combatientes quienes han logrado llegar hasta aquí. – dijo el maestro Siberiano.

Los muchachos aplaudían en parte por apoyar las palabras de los maestros y en parte para que se callasen y comenzase de una vez la batalla, se les notaba en la cara lo expectante. Solo a Leda podía vislumbrársele el rostro entre molesto y decepcionado por no haber llegado hasta allí. El muchacho de cabellos verdes compañero del rubio que combatiría mostraba una sonrisa gigantesca y June, se encontraba sentada con los puños cerrados nerviosa. Nerviosa por Shun supongo, siempre noté que a ella le gustaba el chico...

Comenzó a llover suavemente, era de noche y hacía viento. De verdad que los maestros parecían haberse esforzado en volver la situación aún mas tensa y emocionante para el combate final, pero nadie se quejaba. Todos esperaban sentados hacia un lado de aquel risco gigantesco sobre el mar, donde los chicos combatirían. No debía ser un lugar agradable, la lluvia había de poner la piedra resbaladiza y fría, ni imaginar una caída contra ella, los sonidos de las olas del mar profundo bajo ellos eran desconcentrantes pero al menos la noche no era demasiado problema, ya que la siempre presente luna brindaba un panorama que todos podíamos observar.

Les agradecemos a todos por haber participado. – Continuo Albiore ya en ese tono que indicaba que estaba dando palabras finales. – Y por llevar la competencia hasta donde está, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes... – sin más se volteó pero yo pude escuchar algo que susurró muy bajo mientras sujetaba el diente que guindaba en un collar que tenía puesto. – Y de ti también... Samir...

Sonreí, aunque nadie me vio.

Los maestros se vieron, sonrieron y juntos dijeron en voz alta.

¡Ahora!... –

Un escalofrío nos recorrió a todos y giramos rápidamente de nuevo la cabeza hasta donde se encontraban los dos rivales, los dos competidores parados bajo la lluvia en aquella fría alta, dura, gris y fría roca. Yo me acerqué para verlos mejor, con tal, nadie lo notaría...

Recuerda lo que me prometiste, Hyoga. – le dijo Shun muy bajo al rubio sujetando su cadena con fuerza.

Lo recordaré si tú también lo haces. –

Sonrieron. Y elevaron sus cosmoenergías.

Ahí ya yo me daba cuenta de que definitivamente las estrellas debían estar con ellos, ellos debían ser los próximos caballeros de Andrómeda y del Cisne. Esa energía que emanaban no tenía comparación.

¡Ataca Cadena!... –

Sorprendentemente fue Shun el primero en lanzar ataque, el rubio comenzó a moverse y a saltar a una velocidad impresionante, con bastante agilidad. Mas no podría escaparse de la cadena, acá no había donde ocultarse.

A mí no vas a enredarme como a Spika Hyoga, acá no hay palmeras. – Comentó Shun a moda de broma sonriendo.

Pero ya Hyoga tenía bien claro eso, solo que no encontraba el modo exacto de esquivar a esa cadena, hasta que un movimiento logró hacerla pasar por un lado suyo y sujetarla con su mano.

¡Argh!... La cadena descarga corriente.

Así es... si no sería muy fácil que el enemigo la tomase. – Comentó Shun. – Te recomiendo que la sueltes, la energía va en aumento... – Noté preocupación en su voz eso no sonaba tanto como un consejo o una advertencia, sino como una orden mezclada con la petición de un favor.

Fácil o no, igual la voy a dominar. – Comentó Hyoga, la mano le temblaba por la descarga pero pude ver como ese tembleque fue disminuyendo a medida que su cosmoenergía aumentaba y la cadena comenzaba a congelarse.

¡¿Cómo?... – Shun mostró un rostro atónito, sorprendido. Primera persona que se atrevía a sujetar la cadena aún después de las descargas y que además de esto la estaba congelándola inhabilitándola por completo.

Tuvo que soltarla o se le congelaría la mano en esa onda fría. La cadena cayó al suelo tiesa como una barra recta de hielo. Hyoga abría y cerraba el puño derecho, tratando de recobrar el normal manejo de esta, algo adormilada por la corriente e instantes después elevó su cosmoenergía y comenzó a hacer los movimientos que marcaban las posiciones de la constelación del cisne, preparado para atacar con la técnica que mejor dominaba.

Shun notó esto y tomando la cadena que aún tenía (y que era utilizada para la defensa) comenzó a hacerla rotar a su alrededor con la misma técnica que utilizó en el combate contra Isaac.

¡Defensa Nebular!

¡Polvo de Diamantes!... –

Una helada estela de agua y viento congelado caía del cielo por motivo de dos puñetazos que Hyoga había lanzado al cielo y ahora, este atacaba dirigiendo los puños hacia Shun, rayos de luz blanca helada salían de sus puños dirigiéndose hacia Shun. Cuyas cadenas buscaban romper todas esas concentraciones de energía congelada. Mientras no podía evitar que un frío intenso le hiciese temblar, ya que la lluvia y el viento también se había vuelto helados...

El ataque cesó cuando al rubio ya no le quedó mas energía para atacar teniendo que respirar con la boca algo cansado. Shun detuvo un último ataque con éxito pero el rubio había obtenido lo que quería, esa cadena también se había congelado y ya era inútil, el hielo parecía rodear a Shun en espirales como los que antes se encontraba la cadena, dando la idea de que estaba encerrado en una jaula de hielo, o en un nevera desesperante. Shun elevó su energía y rompió el hielo y la cadena, quedando libre nuevamente. Pero también jadeando, ambos estaban cansados, pero para nada derrotados... al contrario, habían tenido éxito los dos.

Ya... ya no tienes tu cadena. – Comentó Hyoga sonriendo mientras tomaba aire y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

No... – comentó Shun. – Pero esa no es mi única arma.

Lo sé. – Volvió a responder Hyoga enderezándose, Shun hizo lo mismo, tenía que estar preparado. – Pero te voy a ir desnudando tus armas una por una... –

Ambos sonrieron, eso había sonado... tan... extraño. Pero ellos parecían entenderse, incluso parecía ser una broma porque ambos sonrieron.

Shun hizo unos movimientos con los brazos que también que reconocí, se preparaba invocando al vapor nebuloso. El clima entre ellos dos comenzó a cambiar, el aire que rodeaba a Shun comenzaba a hacerse caliente y pesado. Hyoga no podía ceder terreno y también elevó su cosmoenergía buscando que el frío no se dejase dominar...

El aire y la lluvia parecían haberse vuelto mas violentos que antes debido a los dos energías que luchaban por dominar el ambiente. El aire caliente igualó al aire frío y la lluvia parecía no saber hacia donde caer, ni el viento a donde soplar. Las olas abajo también chocaban con mas violencia, ese choque entre aires calientes y fríos podría causar un fuerte huracán...

Pero los maestros no hacían nada. Todos estaban preocupados.

Ya conozco también tu técnica del vapor nebuloso. – Le comentó Hyoga. – te vi usarlo ya una vez, no tendrá efecto contra mí.

No voy a usar el vapor nebuloso. – Admitió Shun. – Me... estás obligando a usar, algo mas poderoso que eso. Aunque no quiero...

Recuerda tu promesa.

Lo sé. – dijo Shun decidido - no me queda otra.

Comenzaban a caer granizos también del cielo, Hyoga debía de estarlos haciendo aparecer.

¡Polvo de Diamante! – se le adelantó a atacar a Shun, quien buscó defenderse también con una ventisca mas no con su técnica, ya que sabía que para utilizar la tormenta nebular debía de haber aún mas vapor del que había conseguido reunir.

El aire caliente chocó con el aire helado y al parecer ocurrió lo que yo me temía que pasara. Los vientos se molestaron por aquellas impertinencias y una ventisca furiosa comenzó a violentarse contra ellos haciéndolos volar por los aires como un intenso tornado. Desde donde estaban todos sentados oí a una chica y a un chico gritar.

¡Shun!

¡Hyoga!.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que ambos cayesen a aquel mar violento y oscuro, en el cual seguían cayendo pedazos de granizo. Los maestros buscaron asomarse por el precipicio en vano, sin encontrarlos.

Solo yo pude seguirlos hasta allá...

Hyoga se hundía en el fondo del agua mientras salía sangre de su cabeza, debía haberse golpeado con alguna roca y ahora estar muy mareado y consternado. Además que casi no se veía nada en aquel mar tan oscuro ni en la profundidad en la que se encontraba. Pero desde esa misma oscuridad, la figura de Shun apareció nadando, lo tomó entre los brazos y buscó nadar hasta la superficie mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hyoga entre abrió los ojos y pudo observarle sosteniéndole, sonrió a pesar de estar algo adolorido, podría resistir hasta llegar a la superficie. Hasta que él lo hiciese llegar hasta la superficie...

...Pero no llegaron.

De repente sintió como Shun le soltaba puesto que había sido agarrado y arrastrado por una masa gigantesca de color rojo. Hyoga sacudió la cabeza y fue ahí donde pudo ver, a un inmenso tiburón de color rojo que había mordido a Shun por el brazo izquierdo y ahora buscaba llevárselo, mientras este gritaba botando todo el oxígeno que aún debía quedar en sus pulmones.

¡Shun! – Gritó aún sin casi entendérsele bajo el agua, desesperado. Tan desesperado que recordó como nadar y buscó alcanzar en vano aquel tiburón tan rápido, quien comenzó a dar la vuelta y tratar de llevarse aquel chico hasta el fondo.

Lo pensó, ese debía ser Diente, el tiburón maldito que venía del infierno. Tenía un ojo negro y el otro brillaba con destellos plateados. Hyoga se desesperó aún más, pero no dejaría que se llevasen a Shun.

Unió sus manos y sus brazos poniéndose de espaldas hacia donde el tiburón se encontraba los alzó y de golpe los bajó, invocando aquel mismo ataque que había usado con dificultad en la superficie.

¡Polvo de Diamantes!... –

El potente rayo que él mismo lanzó con fuerza lo hizo tomar un impulso fuertísimo hacia atrás, como si se tratase de un cohete. Lo suficiente como para lograr sujetarse de la aleta superior de aquel tiburón quien comenzó a moverse con violencia, como un toro indomable sin querer ser montado.

Shun aún gritaba por el dolor de los dientes incrustados en su brazo, Hyoga se sujetó de aquella aleta con fuerza para poder dirigirse hasta la cabeza del animal y liberar a Shun, ahí se dio cuenta de por qué un ojo le brillaba... había algo clavado en uno de sus ojos... algo que brillaba con un color plata.

...El tiburón era ciego de un ojo y eso le dio imaginación a Hyoga.

Tomó con su otra mano el crucifijo que tenía guindando de su pecho y de golpe, lo insertó en el ojo del animal, el cual abrió la boca espeluznantemente manchada en sangre como si tuviese la intención de gritar, Shun pudo liberarse solo en ese momento, sujetándose el brazo tratando de contener una hemorragia y perder su brazo...

El animal vuelto una fiera completamente salvaje se sacudió de tal manera que Hyoga tuvo que soltarse, y fue golpeado por su pesada cola trasera que se movía incontrolable.

Shun tomó a Hyoga con su otro brazo, mientras su rostro no hacía mas que expresar su intenso dolor y desesperación. Ya les faltaba el oxígeno, Hyoga lo miró y Shun le miró. Así, en silencio, tomaron la decisión aprovechando que el animal sacudía la cabeza desesperado por recuperar la visión.

¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!.

¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

Los que estaban en la superficie apenas escucharon un fuerte y grave sonido como si una bomba hubiese estallado, para que segundos después un remolino gigantesco de agua saliera desde las mismas profundidades del mar y alzándose hasta los cielos, para luego caer... en las orillas de la isla.

Shun e Hyoga tomaron una bocanada de aire desesperados y recuperando su respiración, mientras que el cuerpo helado y rojizo que trajeron consigo en aquel torbellino caía pesadamente contra unas rocas y finalmente... se quedaba inmóvil.

¡Shun!. ¡¿Shun estás bien?... – Le preguntaba Hyoga casi sin aire, buscando con su mano, tapar las heridas que botaban sangre del brazo de Shun.

Shun estaba apenas asimilando que ya había pasado, no podría decir que no estaba aún asustado o adolorido pues su rostro y sus ojos aguados le contradirían, pero asintió ante la pregunta de Hyoga y tomando aire alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él le miraba jadeando con los ojos igualmente entristecidos y los cabellos manchados en sangre...

...Shun posó su mano en la nuca de Hyoga tratando también de que no perdiese sangre, asustado y temeroso de que él se pudiese... morir...

Hyoga lo atrajo hacia si e hizo lo que primero se le ocurrió hacer en su desesperación, besarlo. Besarlo asustado como si sintiese que el mundo se fuese a acabar. Que todo podía terminar y que tanto a él como a Shun talvez ya les había llegado la hora de morir o de despedirse...

No te me vayas Hyoga. – Le rogó Shun con una lágrima cayendo de su mejilla.

No, no me iré... – le dijo Hyoga abrazando a Shun con fuerza. – Siempre estaré aquí, aquí contigo...

Tras de Shun, Hyoga abrió su puño y miró su cruz de plata ensangrentada.

Madre... por favor... no me hagas separarme de él... –

Comenzó a rogarle por lo bajo a su Dios, que no lo hiciese mientras abrazaba a Shun con mas fuerza y las lágrimas caían solas de sus ojos. En eso llegaron los maestros y los demás...

¡Hyoga, Shun!. ¡¿Están...?... – Albiore los observó a ambos preocupado por las heridas que parecían tener, cuando uno de los alumnos de Siberia le tocó, le señaló y le dijo...

¡Mire!... –

Albiore volteó hacia donde el chico señalaba y no pudo sorprenderse aún más, cuando vio el gigantesco cuerpo de la bestia marina tirada a unos cuantos metros de ellos sobre unas rocas. Con una piel rojiza y con manchas de sangre en su boca y en su ojo...

Se acercó al animal mientras Cristal y los demás tomaban a Shun y a Hyoga de donde estaban y los obligaban a separarse para poderlos atender. Necesitaban con urgencia vendajes y torniquetes. June e Isaack en seguida regresaban con ellos en mano...

Mientras, Albiore... mi maestro... observaba el mismo destello en uno de los ojos de Diente y notó el pequeño medallón de plata que había incrustado en él. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo sacó del orificio, para leerlo y darse cuenta de algo más...

A la mañana siguiente... todos se contentaron muchísimo cuando vieron a Hyoga y a Shun salir con una sonrisa de una de las cabañas donde se encargaban de los heridos. Hyoga con unas vendas muy bien sujetas que le rodeaban la cabeza...

Por fortuna, primero había caído, el agua había detenido su caída o su impulso y luego moviéndose fue que se golpeó con una roca, sino, no habría sobrevivido...

Shun, por otro lado, tenía un torniquete y unas vendas amarradas en su brazo, pronto se recuperaría, no sería la primera persona que se salvase de un tiburón, aunque si... de un tiburón infernal como aquel.

Los maestros salieron con ellos sonriendo de aquel lugar y les pidieron a los demás que les tuviesen consideración y no los fuesen a abrazar muy fuertes, porque podría dolerles.

¡Oh Shun!... – comentó June quien hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de los maestros sin poderse contener, mas teniendo igual cuidado del brazo del cabellos verdes. Sosteniéndole con fuerza. – Estuve muy preocupada por ti... no sabes cuanto.

Gra... gracias June, ya... ya estoy bien... – le comentó Shun con voz bajita pero agradecido, contento de que... su amiga, estuviese al fin abrazándolo de nuevo.

Me he sentido muy mal pero... no sabes, cuán contenta estoy de... tenerte de nuevo... ¡pensé que... que te perdería definitivamente!. Y mi dolor fue aún mas grande... pero... – lo soltó nomás para tomarle de las manos. – Parece que el destino busca enseñarme a... entender las cosas y asumirlas pues... siempre se pueden poner... peor...

Shun entrecerró los ojos sin saber como tomar aquel pensamiento si como algo optimista o pesimista, pero según el tono que lo había oído era el modo de June aceptar... ¡aceptar su...!

¿June tu quieres decir que...?

Si Shun. – le comentó ella. - ¡Que me alegro de aún tenerte como amigo!. Porque como amigo... ya eres demasiado para mí.

Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y Shun también la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura olvidándose de momento que le dolía el brazo con el torniquete.

¡Auch!...

Eh... perdona, lo siento

Tranquila, no has sido tú jaja...

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, irremediable silencio, que solo con el tiempo lograría volver a convertirse en normal.

Te tengo que dejar... no he de ser la única, que quiera verte... –

Muchas gracias June.

No es nada Shun.

De verdad. – dijo pausado. – Muchas, gracias, June.

Ella pareció entenderlo ahora. Ladeó la cabeza detrás de su máscara y alzó un dedo pulgar en gesto de aprobación, debía estar sonriendo. Sin más dio media vuelta y se retiró. El chico de cabellos verdes volteó hacia donde se encontraba Hyoga igualmente saludándose con un Isaack que lo había esperado asustado.

¡Bueno Muchachos! – Habló una voz por sobre todas las demás. Y todos buscaron al dueño de esa voz hasta que le encontraron, le vieron y le escucharon. Era el maestro Cristal. - ¡De ahora en adelante solo tenemos motivos para estar contentos!. Dos de nuestros grandes compañeros de entrenamiento y amigos en la vida se han salvado y se recuperarán y eso solo se puede festejar. – Los muchachos sonrieron, mas pensaban que el hombre iba a decir algo más...

...Algo más, que Albiore se encargó de comunicarles.

Sin embargo... sabemos algo que a todos ustedes les intriga. Pero, lamentablemente la decisión, de quien será el ganador de este torneo, ya no está en nuestras manos, ya los Dioses han tomado la decisión y nosotros, sabemos interpretar sus señales.

Nadie entendió eso, hasta que un instante después Albiore alzó el medallón plateado frente a todos nosotros.

Éste medallón, es algo que todos los que entrenamos acá en la isla de Andrómeda conocemos muy bien, porque su dueño solía mostrárnoslo todo el tiempo. – Los siberianos no entendían aún pero los de la isla comenzaban a hacerlo. - ¡Samir!. Nuestro compañero desaparecido y por el cual nos encontrábamos en minoría... él, un chico joven que desapareció hace ya un tiempo sin terminar de cumplir lo que él mismo se había propuesto. Regresar a casa... convertido en caballero y volver con su querido Hermano... Hamir...

El rubio pasó el medallón a Cristal quien terminó de decirlo y leerlo en voz alta para todos.

H & S ... ganadores por siempre. – Les dijo y les pasó a todos el medallón para que lo viesen. – Creo que todo aquel que tenga un poco de fe y sentido común sabe, que esto no es mas que una señal y que ¡Shun e Hyoga son nuestros ganadores del torneo!...

Primero hubo un silencio incomprensible.

Pero... Isaac y June, fueron los primeros en aplaudir y los demás lo siguieron en ola a medida que veían el medallón, hasta que momentos después ya no solo eran aplausos sino silbidos y gritos de emoción.

Albiore y Cristal se observaron los rostros sonriendo.

Pero luego, mi maestro quitó la mirada del maestro siberiano y susurró sabiendo que yo en algún lugar debía escucharlo.

Muchas gracias Samir... ten por seguro, que se lo llevaré a tu hermano. –

A partir de ahora, yo podría descansar en paz...

Aunque sé que a mi hermano le doliese el no verme regresar, al menos tendría aquel medallón que le recordaría que yo, esté donde esté, siempre estaré con él.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con rapidez, ya era la hora en que los muchachos que venían desde Siberia, les tocaba empacar... y partir...

Yo, no pude evitarlo. Fui a observar a aquellos dos extraños combatientes que se tenían un apareció tan intenso, y me di cuenta del por qué cuando los encontré acariciándose los rostros, sentados en un tronco frente al mar.

Prométeme que... no me vas a olvidar. – le dijo el rubio.

Ni aunque quisiese podría hacerlo... –

Sus besos eran completamente tiernos, tan suaves, tan tranquilos, pero a la vez... tan tristes. Debía ser una difícil despedida, aún faltaba un par de años para que los entrenamientos terminasen. Pero para mi sorpresa, Shun se rió de momento por lo bajito, Hyoga alzó una ceja le tomó del mentón y le hizo mirarle.

¿De qué te ríes?

Je... no... de nada solo... de lo irónico que puede ser la vida. Y que... a pesar de que tuvimos tiempo, por culpa de nuestras heridas... lo único que me entristece es... que no llegué a hacerte el amor.

Una ola pequeña sonó cuando terminó de llegar a la orilla.

Creí entenderlo. Probablemente les habrían impedido movimientos bruscos por sus heridas, aún debían estar en un estado cuidadoso.

...Podemos intentarlo.

Shun levantó el rostro con brillo en los ojos ante las palabras de Hyoga y se sonrojó. Acercó su boca a la del chico y depositó un suave beso para luego acariciar y delinear sus labios.

Te amo...

No mas que yo a ti...

Comenzaron una conversación fastidiosa mientras en medio de quejidos por dolor se acostaban muy lentamente en la arena y comenzaban a besarse con suavidad. Se quitaban la ropa y se besaban con una delicadeza inmaculada...

...Talvez un ex alma en pena como yo no debería estar viendo esas cosas, así que me di media vuelta y los dejé allí, para continuar observando las despedidas, como si fuese mi propia despedida. Y en el ocaso de aquella tarde, me alejé de la isla y de este mundo tal cual ese barco retornaba rumbo a Siberia arrancando, lágrimas y suspiros...

Adioses...

...Y hasta luegos.

**Fin.**


End file.
